mind playing tricks on me
by olmiss06
Summary: pauls imprint hates him,what did he do? and whats her secret?   "My mother always tried to lie to me and say he was in a car wreck trying to hide the truth, but I knew what really happened to him" rated k  now M later
1. dreams

I don't own twilight or any of the characters

Mind playing tricks on me

I woke up in a sweat screaming my mom and step dad rushed into my bedroom.

"Joeanna are you ok?" my stepped dad asked handing me my inhaler; I grabbed it from him taking in air.

"Was it the dream again?" my mom asked rubbing my arm.

"Yeah" I said sheepishly, I hated that dream but it always, always came back.

" honey I promise you were going to get you a new therapist, were going to have to find some time in your schedule, from school, ballet, piano lessons. We'll just have to figure something out. I promise." Mom said, my schedule wouldn't be busy if I didn't have ballet or piano lessons. Don't get me wrong I love ballet I've been doing it since I was four, and piano I like because it's the best thing to remember my dad by and my mom signed me up for that so one day I could be as good as my dad and got to Julliard.

"Alright, I think I'm just going to watch T.V. until I fall asleep." I said grabbing the remote and turning it to family guy my favorite show.

"ok, good night Joe" my step dad said kissing my head" not darling" mom said cutting out my lights and shutting my door.

"Night" I whispered even though they were already going down the stairs to their room. I watched family guy until my eyes felt heavy, I fell into a light sleep not wanting to dream, and I could still hear the T.V.

'Do you feel me Bryan? Do you feel me inside of you?' I laughed mentally at Meg, I was about to fall into a deep sleep when I heard a howl outside my window. I jumped up out of my bed and creped to my window. I leaned up against the wall and peeked out my window to see a big no big doesn't even touch that, a GINORMOUS grey wolf, I haven't seen one this big, I fell to my knees quickly grabbing my inhaler from my drawer. I inhaled air and cringed my eyes shut.' _Should I look out again, maybe not? Was this a dream? Why is the same wolf that always attacks me in my nightmares outside my window looking up at it? Maybe it was a dream_.' I thought to myself I shook my head trying not to think of the dream.

I crawled over to my bed pulling the covers over it praying that the clock would hurry up and turn to seven o clock so I could get ready for school. You probably won't believe me when I say this but I'm afraid of sleep. I have been ever since I was ten, when my dad died. My mother always tried to lie to me and say he was in a car wreck trying to hide the truth, but I knew what really happened to him. What killed my father was inhuman nothing I've ever seen before, only in movies. I saw everything and I was with him when it happened. I closed my eyes falling asleep.

'_Daddy where are we going_?' I asked holding on to his hand while he led us up a path.

'_It's a secret_.' I always hated secrets.

'_Come on please just one little hint'_ I said pleadingly

'_Alright were going on a camping trip, mommy is going to meet us up here but she's got to go pick up your surprise_.' He said opening the door to our family cabin.

'_Wow really I love surprises, I wonder what it is hmm maybe a doll or a-a puppy!' I always wanted a dog._

'_I don't know darling you're just going to have to find out when mommy gets here._' He smiled picking me up.

'_Until momma gets here let's play hide n go seek, please_.' He put me down.

'_Ok but, when mommy gets here it's time to eat so stay away from the mud, alright?'_

'_Got it, you count'_ I said running outside and behind the tree house.

'_50, I'm coming ready or not_.' Daddy said running out the house. I could hear footsteps coming around the corner but I knew it wasn't my dad, maybe it was mommy's I thought so I ran from out behind the tree.

'_Mommies ho_-"I stopped my words, in front of me was a tall women with dark brown curly hair, and blood shot red eyes I couldn't believe what I saw she had pale white skin it looked smooth but she looked deadly.

'_Joe, stay there_' my dad warned me I did as he said. The women took her eyes off of me and faced my dad she smiled at him and then that last thing I saw was the woman biting my dad's neck and a giant black wolf attacking the women. I blacked out and woke up in a hospital. With my mother crying.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

I slapped my alarm I litterly hate sleeping but this is a different dream then before, why did I dream of the death of my father? I got out of bed and went to the bathroom; I brushed my teeth and took a shower. I decided to sit in the shower, once I was done I blow dried my hair and headed to my room to get dressed, I picked out light blue jeans skinny jeans black converse, a long sleeve grey shirt with a pink tank top underneath. I grabbed my black Beatles hoodie and walked to my mirror I had a nice body I wasn't fat and I wasn't anorexic, I had nice flat stomach but I also I had just right curves. I brushed my hair and put it in a low side pony, my hairs pretty nice its dark brown almost black and a little passed my boobs. You could say I was your average girl about 5'4, but I wasn't you average Quileute I had grey eyes which I got from my dad, he was Italian, my tan skin is from my mom, but mine is is lighter than everyone else's. I took another look at myself then walked downstairs towards the kitchen." Good morning honey, you need a ride to school?" mom asked handing me a plate with eggs, bacon, and toast." Nah I'm good, kims giving me a ride." I said biting into my toast.

"Wow your fifth week of school, and you already have a new friend taking you to school." She laughed rubbing her belly; mom is pregnant and is about to pop.

"Yeah well I'm kind of like her only friend, were both not that social and that's how we became to be friends."

"Well that's good; you have someone just like you. Do you guys have boyfriends?"

"Uhh mom you know I don't really date." I hadn't had a boyfriend in awhile, I wasn't use to guys in my life since my dad, I only like my step dad Alex because he's good to my mom.

"Well you should you're a very beautiful girl, what about Kim does she have a boyfriend?" she asked eating my bacon

"Uh yeah his name is Jared Thail" mom smiled bright.

"GREAT! Maybe Jared has a friend for you, ive seen him hanging out with that one boy Paul he's very cute, I was talking with his mother and we thou-"I cut her off. She what?

"You what! Mom I hate Paul Meraz and I don't want to date him, and I'm pretty sure he hates me to."

"What? Now why would you say that?"

"Because on the first day of school, I bumped into him and he yelled at me, dude has problems like anger issues then he always glares at me and he kisses his girlfriend right in front of me but I can tell he doesn't want to but whatever. Also he wouldn't stop staring at m-"now she cut me off

"Wow wait staring like how?" she asked like she knew.

"Like we were the only two people in the world, I mean it was sweet, but I'm sure it's just a bet with him and Jared." She put her hands on her hips

"Joeanna Audrey Bronson, you do not know it's a bet I'll admit he was an idiot before but he's changed in ways you don't understand. He's different now he's a sweet boy." Uhh she's mad because she's using my full name. and how does she know he changed, not physically but mentally and personally.

"I don't like him and I will not I repeat will not have anything to do with him." I put my hands on my hips mocking her.

"Yes you will little girl, because his mom and I see each other a lot at birthing class and, she invited us over for dinner today so after school get washed up because we're going over there."

MOM!" I shrieked stomping my foot on the ground like a little kid.

"I don't want to hear it missy, now go Kim's here." I saw Kim walking up to the door; I opened it and stormed out.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked getting in the car.

"My poo head mom" I crossed my arms again. And Kim laughed

"Ha-ha what happened?" I told Kim the story as we parked into the schools parking lot.

"And that's why my mother is a poo head." I said as I got out the car and walked to the front of the school with Kim.

"Wow, that's tragic but on the bright side Jared tells me Paul really likes you and your also so his imp-"Kim stopped herself like she was trying to not say something." I mean he says you're important to Paul." She smiled sheepishly as we approached Jared, Jacob, Embry, and Quil.I wondered where Paul was not that I cared.

"Hey beautiful" Jared said kissing Kim gently on the kiss awe so cute I wish someone would treat me like that.

"Hey" Kim giggled like a little Kid.

"Hey Joe" Jared said but looking down at Kim

"Hello Jared, hi boys" I said waving to the guys behind Jared.

"Hey Joe" I received from Jacob and Quil but Embry winked at me. I giggled he's such a cutie. I stood there talking to Jacob, Quil and Embry about cars, which I learned from my daddy. When Mrs. Hooker with her group of stupid robots and her pimp came. (Paul and his girlfriend hazel with Hazel's stupid three amigos). When he came I looked at Kim her eyes pleading me to stay but I couldn't, I walked away I could feel Paul's eyes on me as I walked towards the school entrance. I heard Hazel yelling at Paul for looking at me. 'Why are looking at her? Are you cheating on me Paul?' 'Hazel shut up, why you and your little friends don't go somewhere before you say something stupid then you usually do." She scoffed and walked away from him. Wow he never yelled at her he was always kissing her or touching all over her. The last thing I wanted was to get in the way of Paul and Hazel because it was me who was going to be getting all the glares and mean remarks.


	2. school again

I don't own twilight. But I wish I did.

The bell rang and I scurried into home room before the hallways were crowded.

I hate my first period algebra something I'm terrible at, and because I am bad at it the teacher always happens to call on me. I sat down in my seat; I loved it in the back of the class where no one could throw things at the back of my head. But the bad thing is I sit next to Paul. And his stupid girlfriend sits right in front of us, so it's like every day they gross me out with their disgusting make out session, but of course Ms. Martin doesn't say anything because she has a thing for Paul, gross I know but she isn't old she's actually the youngest teacher here,twentythree. Long brown hair, tall like a model, heck she's beautiful which is why, is failing her class and staying after school for tutorials, but I'm sure no work gets done when those two are alone in the class. If you catch my drift.

" Mrs. Smith you're early, you know you guys have seven minutes in the hallway." Is this chick trying to kick me out?

" Yeah I know but it's noisy out there, I decided to come in early." She eyed me carefully.

" Well since you're here let's talk about your grade." she said sitting on the desk in front of me. I nodded my head and she continued.

"Well you have a 67 in this class that's failing, I'm sure you know that."

"Yeah, well I happened to notice that Paul has the same grade as me and I never see you say anything to him." I knew she didn't like me, hell she doesn't even like Hazel she doesn't like girls you have a history of being or where used by Paul.

"Mm I see, well Joeanna for your information, Paul has been coming after school and making up for his bad grades." She looked at me like she said something she wasn't supposed to.

"Really now." She glared at me; she probably thought I didn't know what was going on. She opened her mouth to say something but everyone started pouring through the doors. She walked back to her desk and eyed Paul as he walked through the door, surprisingly he didn't look back and for once Hazel wasn't with him.

He took his seat next to me. Staring at me, I swear he could've burned a whole in my face. I started to get annoyed Paul never ever took two glances at me after that night. "Can I help you?" I said harshly. I'm not a mean person, but for Paul I'm a different person. His eyes filled with hurt, I actually felt sorry for him, and I never do.

"Alright class for this project you will need a partner, and I will be assigning them." uhh what a skank she looked directly at me when she said the last part. She better not pair me up with Paul or ill rip my hair out.

"Ok Macy and John, Dakota and Gabriel, Joeanna and Paul." She smiled at me evilly she knew what she was doing she knew that I hated Paul and she wants to make my life hell.

"So I-I guess were partners. Umm do you wanna go to my house or yours we can do it either way." I looked at him crazy when he said _it_.

"No no I didn't mean it that way, unless you want to." He said smiling at me and raising an eye brow, did he think I was that stupid?

"Paul I would never have sex with you in a million years." His eyes turned back to hurt, but faded quickly as he smirked at me.

"Hmm really, that's not what you said a month ago." Wow did he really just say that I never said I wanted to.

"You're such a jerk now I know why I always avoided you! Besides I didn't want to you made me!" Thank God the bell rang I quickly gathered my stuff and stormed out the room and into the bathroom; I felt sick I ran into a stall and threw up. What? I never puke why now?

**I'm working on my third and fourth chapter as we speak. Please review. I want to know your thoughts on this story. :D**


	3. therapy

**I don't own twilight or the characters**

**p.s. sorry it took me so long to upload.**

1 week later

_**Dear diary,**_

_**I haven't been to school since the incident with Paul. I finished our project so I wouldn't have to see him either I also told my mom I was sick and got out of going to Paul's for dinner. That was actually my first time talking to Paul since last month.**_

_**When I got home last Monday I took a pregnancy test it said I wasn't pregnant, thank God. I don't want to be pregnant with a baby that was forced upon me, I'd rather have it to be a mistake or I wanted it, but I absolutely don't want anything with Paul let alone a baby.**_

I looked over at the clock it read 2:45 "crap I'm going to be late." I shut my diary and slid it under my bed next to the empty box of pregnancy test._'oh ill just get that when I come back.'_ I thought to myself and ran downstairs grabbed my mom's keys and ran out the door. I jumped into the car I loved it, a black firebird. My favorite, I drove towards the counseling place. When I got their I noticed something I wished I didn't, Paul's stupid grey car, Shit I didn't want to see him. I sucked it up thinking maybe it was someone else car and walked inside.

I took my seat in the waiting room even though I was the only person waiting here. I took out my phone and texted my mom telling her I was at the counselors place, and that I took her car. I sent it and laid my head back on the comfortable chair waiting for Mrs. Laveign to call me back. My phone vibrated I assumed it was my mom and it was, the message read. 'Ok, Hun I'm at Sue's house right now and later ill be at Emily's, oh and Sam Emily and all their friends are coming over for dinner, where having a bar b que your step brother and sister are coming to town. Don't make plans love you :).' Uhh this woman must want me to die; I guess I wasn't going to run from him tonight, because he's one of Sam's 'friends'. It's like fait wants us to be together. Well in my eyes fait is wrong. "Honey don't worry shell come around soon," I heard Paul's mom's voice coming from around the corner. What the? Why is she here? "I know momma but I think she hates me, no scratch that I know she hates me, I was a big jerk to her before and other things happened." Oh my God why Paul here, his voice had sound hurt but I didn't care. Who were they talking about? I bet it's not Me." listen dear, I'm pretty sure Joeanna will forgive you besides she's your imp-"she stopped talking when she saw I was sitting their, her and Paul had the same shocked expression on their faces. They looked a lot alike.

"Oh um hey Joeanna. You can come on back, Paul was just leaving." She said, Paul kept on staring at me. Until his mom pushed him towards the door. When he was finally out she ushered me towards the room, "oh um sorry about that." She said taking her seat in the desk. "Oh no problem, so um where's Mrs. Laveign?" I said not trying to sound rude." Oh she's out sick, and she asked for me to fill in for her." I nodded my head and sat down on the comfortable couch." So honey I know it's going to be weird telling me about your personal problems, and I understand if you don't want to." She was nice and understanding I guess I could trust her." No its okay I guess I can talk to you, but can we keep this between me and you, I really don't want Paul to know any of this." She shook her head understandingly." So shall we start, I'm all ears." She said smiling and rubbing her belly.

I thought I should began on when my father died." Well um, all my problems started the day my dad died. I was ten my dad and I were walking up our trail to our cottage, mom my dad and I were going camping since we hadn't did that in a long while. My mother wasn't with us because my dad said she was getting a surprise for me. We got to the cottage and I wanted to play hide n go seek, we did and I was hiding outside. I heard footsteps coming around the corner." I paused because I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, I hadn't even told about this story I'd only told her about my dream where I would get attacked held back my tears and continued." I thought it was my mom's because my father's voice came from the other side of the house. I yelled that my mother was home, at that point a woman who clearly wasn't my mom walked out from behind the house, she had pale smooth skin she was beautiful she had dark curly hair. Her eyes were red. She had an evil look on her face like she was about to attack me, but my dad told me to stay there and when she saw him she attacked him, that's when his body fell to the ground." A tear slipped out of my eye but I quickly brushed it away." Then a giant like huge black wolf jumped out from behind the trees and attacked the woman. I remember waking up in the hospital seeing my mom crying, that's when I knew my dad was dead and he wasn't coming back, I never even got to say goodbye."

I looked over at Mrs. Meraz she was crying to." I'm sorry for crying, its hormones." She giggled wiping her eyes I giggled to.

" Is okay" I smiled at her.

" Um go on if you want to." She said and I nodded." A year later mom and I moved to New York and that's where she met my step dad Matt and they took it slow she didn't date him until a year later then when they got engaged we moved in with him and his two kids their ferternal twins boy and a girl, they don't live with us now they live in New York. their 19. We lived in forks for awhile, and then we moved back to La push about two months ago." I don't think she knew me and Paul dated or if that's what you wanna call it, when I lived in La push.

"How come you never hung out with the kids here when you were younger?" She asked.

"Well I talked to Seth a little but no one else." She nodded her head.

"Mrs. Meraz, I told you that story because I know you know what that lady and Wolf were." She looked shocked.

"What?"

"My mom knows and I know you know, The lady was a Vampire and the wolf was not any ordinary wolf." I looked at her now sitting up with my arms folded.

"Joeanna I'm pretty sure, your mother tries to keep it a secret for your own safety." I smiled because she didn't try to lie.

"Mom use to always, always tell me that my father got into a car wreck. But I knew he didn't."

"Let's keep this secret between me and you, that you know ok?" she smiled

"Sure thing." I smiled at her I liked talking to she was nice and understanding the total opposite of her son.

Paul's pov

After my mom kicked me out I decided to listen on the conversation, I heard some of the story. Until Sam called me at the part where the Leech came. I didn't want to leave but alphas orders. I ran in the woods tied my clothes around my ankle and phased.

'_Alright now that Paul's here we cans start, there's been a vampire wondering around the reservation. I don't know what she's after, but we need to get her before she attacks.'_ Sam said, I tried to listen but all I could think about was Joeanna. I wanted to hug her she lost her dad because of a stupid leech.

'_Did you hear me Paul'_ no.

'_Yes'._ He knew I was lying but ignored it. We fazed back and walked towards Emily's house. Joeanna's mom was there; Joe looked a lot like her except not pregnant and darker hair.

Joeanna's pov

I talked a little more with Melissa; we were on first name bases now. We talked about my dream and when I mentioned the grey wolf that I hated that attacked me in my dreams, she tightened up when I said the grey wolf. I also told her that I didn't like wolves and mainly vampires after that fact. Except for this family of vampires I met while I lived in forks. I didn't tell her about them though because I didn't want her to tell my mom and worry.

**Thank yall for the ones who read my story. Please review **


	4. the fight

**Omg thanks guys for reviewing; it makes me happy knowing someone likes it. **

I drove to Kim's house I didn't want to go home yet, when I got their Jared was just leaving, yes.

"Hi Joe." Jared said smiling; I just gave him a half of one and walked closer to Kim. Don't get me wrong I like Jared because he makes Kim happy and he's a good guy. It's just that he's Paul's best friend and I didn't have the best relationship with Jared after I found out I was a stupid joke when I was dating Paul. Kim noticed the look I gave him and frowned at me.

"We'll talk when we get inside." Kim whispered to me, I nodded and walked inside the house and sat on the couch waiting for Jared to stop eating Kim's face.

"She doesn't like me, how am I supposed to make you happy if she doesn't like me. That chick is impossible." I heard Jared whining to Kim like a 5 year old outside.

"You already make me happy enough, besides she's not just going to up and like you after how you and Paul treated her especially him. It's not that easy forgiving someone who humiliated you or someone who ignored you for like 10 years and then one day they notice you and fall in lo-"Jared cut her off.

"Kim babe I'm sorry about that, you know I am."Damn this boy is sprung.

"Yeah. Well I got to go Joe's waiting for me." She said then walked inside the house. I heard Jared get in his car and he was gone.

"Hey… you wanna go up to my room?" she asked I nodded and she led the way. I love Kim (as a sister). She always understood me and I could talk to her about any and everything. Except id never told her about what Paul did to me and I felt bad I kept that from my one and only true friend. Shouldn't I?

"So. Do you wanna tell me? Why you hate Paul a lot I mean I got that you were a bet, but the way you hate him is like a lot." I wanted to tell her but it was weird talking about it I never talked about it and I barley even thought about it.

"It's…. Well it's going to be weird talking about it I never do, I me-"she cut me off

"Hey, if you don't wanna tell me it's totally fine I won't hold it against you." This is why its soooo easy talking to her and I knew she'd understand so here it goes.

"No. Mrs. Laveign always tells me it's not good to let things like this bundled up inside." She nodded her head and waited for me to start.

"Well, it happened last month." I started telling her while my mind flashed back to when it happened.

_**I was walking home in the rain from my piano lesson with Edward, he offered me a ride but I nicely declined.**_

'_**Uhh why did it have to rain when I started walking, and too far to go back to the Cullen's.' I said to myself. When a grey car approached me.**_

'_**Hey baby you need a ride?' Stupid Paul said slowing down, he sound drunk I bet he was. But I kept walking, I was angry with him after I found out about the stupid bet he made.**_

'_**Joe I-I knows you're mad at me's. But at least let me give you a ride." He started not to make since. Yeah he was drunk.**_

'_**Don't call me Joe.' I said with so much rudeness in my voice. He stopped the car.**_

'_**Joe get in this car!' he yelled at me.**_

'_**Leave me the fuck alone Paul.' I was getting mad because he was being pushy and rude. He got out the car and came over to me.**_

'_**Whaaat you say bitch?' He grabbed my arm and it hurt.**_

'_**Paul let me go, ow you're hurting me.' He didn't listen only squeezed harder.**_

'_**Oh I'm hurting you, I don't give a fuck. When I say come here bitch you better come here. Now kiss me.' I was scared Paul is the kind of guy who would beat his wife. But I'm not his wife and no matter how hot he was I wasn't going to let him control me.**_

'_**No'. He looked at me like I was crazy.**_

'_**What!' he slapped me across my face it pretty sure it's going to sting in the morning, I held back my tears I wasn't going to let Paul see me cry.**_

'_**Biitch when I say kiss me do it, did I not make clear myself before." He must've been real drunk because he was jumbling up his words. That scared me even before.**_

'_**Paul leave me alone. Please' I whispered the last part.**_

'_**Kiss me.' He pulled me real close to him. Maybe if I kiss him hell let me go. I kissed him as I was about to pull away he held onto my hair and pushed my lips harder against his, I didn't kiss back.**_

'_**Kiss me back slut.' He just called me a slut. No I'm not going to kiss him after that. I tried to push him off of me.**_

'_**Paul get off, Now!' I shrieked which made him slap me again. It burned more than the first time.**_

'_**Bitch don't try to fight me.' He grabbed me and pushed me in his car he got in the other side and sped off towards his house.**_

'_**Paul where are we going?' I was getting real paranoid now, what was he going to do?**_

'_**Shut the fuuck up and get out the caar.' He slurred pushing his door shut and coming to mine.**_

' _**Paul let me go.' I tried to get out of his grip as he shut the house door behind him. And dragged me up the stairs.**_

_**He kissed me but I didn't kiss back. He grabbed me by the hair and flung me onto his bed. That hurt. He climbed on top of me crushing his lips into mine. Whenever I didn't kiss back he would slap me, I got tired of being hit so I kissed him back. I thought if I kissed and did what he wanted to he wouldn't make me have sex with him. 1. Because I'm still a virgin. 2. He's drunk and I don't want to do it with Paul.**_

_**He slipped his hand down my pants that's when I knew what he wanted.**_

I looked over at Kim, who had a shocked look on her face and tears welling up in her big brown eyes." Oh my gosh he did that!" she whispered/screamed. I just nodded my head; my eyes weren't on her I didn't want to look at her she hugged me tight we stayed like that for about ten minutes her telling me she was so sorry and that I'm her best friend and she loves me like her very on sister.

" Oh Hun I'm so sorry, I understand if you don't want to forgive him. B-but he _was_ drunk, I mean I know Paul and he's a jerk but I'm sure he wouldn't force you if he was sober." She cried she had tears running crazily down her face. I can't believe after what I just told her she didn't hate him like I did.

" Kim I seriously taking his side!" I screamed at her.

" Well since I've been with Jared, Paul has changed and been really nice and even before I was with Jared I know that Paul would never have forced any girl to have sex with him, I mean he didn't need to force anyone girls would practically throw themselves on him." She said wiping her tears now with more of a happy tone.

" I can't believe you! I-I mean I'm 'supposed' to be your friend and you take his fucking side that's bull shit!" I screamed at her, I was so angry now I can't believe her!

"Joe you're over reacting." She said trying to grab my hand but I snatched away.

"OH! I'm overreacting. Says the girl who went crazy, didn't talk to anyone or go to school for a week! When she found out the guy who she stalked didn't like her! And what do you know about Paul! You would have never known anything about Paul if Jared didn't notice you that one magical day after not saying one word or even looking at you for hmm I don't know a million years!" I screamed at her. Kim's eyes began to fill up with tears again.

"I-I told you about Jared, and I never told anyone about how I felt about him, and I thought I could trust you. I thought you were my friend." She cried putting her hands over her face.

"I guess were both even then?" I said grabbing my jacket off her chair and left.


	5. Leah and me

Thank you all for reviewing( jojostar thank you, I thought that was good to! J, forever blonde, for sticking with me) . I would at least like two or three more reviews though.. :D

**I actually felt proud for saying what I said to Kim, but then again it was messed up I mean she is my only friend, and I'm here only friend. But she was wrong for taking Paul's side. It makes me sick just thinking of it. **

**I drove to my house and went up to my room. I laid there reflecting on my day. So far it sucked, and later on its going to suck ass even more. **

**I'm going to have to see him later. I don't want to id rather die then face him, all he's going to do is stare at me all the time like he does at school, like he's seeing light for the first time. Dumbass. I got up and went downstairs to find something to eat. I grabbed a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch, sat on the couch and started to watch one of my favorite shows Tosh.0. My Favorite person in the world jumped up on the couch joining me, Dez my black and white fat cat. He understands my problems, I actually wish he could talk. So I would know his opinions, instead he just gives me different looks.**

**I scratched his chin he loves that he began to purr a my mom walked through the front door with Emily, Sue, Mellissa, Leah." hey honey can you help us with the rest of the bags." I nodded, put my bowl in the sink and got the bags out the back of Sues truck. I walked back in and they were all laughing." oh Joe you remember Sue, Emily, and Sues daughter Leah." I smiled and nodded." hey guys, hi Melissa." they all smiled and waved. My mom sue, Melissa and Emily all started cooking I went upstairs with Leah. She seemed uncomfortable around them so I told her to come with me.**

"**so you don't like being around them?" I asked her she was sitting on my computer chair. She was actually really pretty. Athletic body, tall brown eyes black hair and copper skin. People saw her as hot, mean but I viewed her as beautiful and broken.**

" **Im around my mom all the time, also Nicole ( my mom) and Mellissa." she didn't mention Emily.**

" **wh-what about Emily?" her faced hardened when I mentioned Emily im guessing she didn't like her.**

" **Im not fond of Emily." she said looking me straight in the eyes. She said fond but I knew she really wanted to say ' Emily is a stupid bitch and I hate her'. I wanted to know why but I didn't say anything.**

" **what? You haven't heard what happened?" she said I just shook my head.**

"**wow really? I would have thought everyone did. Here in La push one little mishap happens everyone and there mommas knows." Leah chuckled at her joke I did to. But quickly stopped did that mean every knew what happened with me and Paul? not the bet part. But the real problem.**

" **oh I didn't here anything, umm what happened." I asked not looking at her. I was afraid she was going to yell at me. She didn't say anything for awhile.**

" **Leah you don't have to tell me anything ill understand, trust me." I actually would understand.**

" **Emily stupid Uley is a man stealer. I was dating Sam and I was engaged to him we were going to get married. Then one day he just called it off out of no where, I was shocked. After two days I found out he left me because of my cousin and ex best friend Emily. I've hated her since, she apparently didn't care about my feelings because all she said was 'sorry' or 'its not my fault you cant be mad at me forever' I just ignored those because uh yeah I can be mad. But of course he chose her over me Emily has always been better at things then me more prettier. I mean the only thing I have better than her is my legs and boobs that's the only thing most guys notice on me , its not fair that she can have someone o love her and hold her tell her everything's okay. And tell her she's beautiful even at her worst, like Sam, my Sam who was supposed to tell me all that shit." she tried o hold back her tears but they fell anyway. I seriously felt bad for Leah I mean her best friend no scratch that her cousin her blood relative stole her true love. I understand why she acts like that, I mean it takes time to get over heart break. **

" **oh Leah im sorry, I mean I totally understand how you feel. I mean the one you love being taken from you. But hey I bet there's a million guys out there who want you I mean look at yourself your beautiful." I turned her around and made her look in the mirror.**

" **how about tonight we skip out on the bar b-q and go to one of those clubs?" I know I know im going to get in so much trouble by my mom. But hey me and Leah both need a night out. Even if im under aged.**

" **haha, that's sounds cool in all but aren't you like 14?" she laughed.**

" **ha-ha-ha your very funny, no actually im sixteen. So you up for it?" she looked like she was thinking about it.**

" **come on, a night away from Sam and Emily, and I can get away from people I don't want to see." I whispered the last part hoping she wouldn't hear.**

" **who are you trying to get away from?" what how did she hear me im pretty sure I said that so quietly.**

" **uhm I kind of got into a fight with my best friend earlier today, and um I actually have some problems with Paul." I whispered his name, but she would probably here me.**

" **Paul eh? You know hes like obsessed with you?" what?**

" **excuse me?" I hoped she was.**

"**yeah, hes always like Joe this Joe that. She hates me I love her I fucked up blah blah, why cant she love me like Kim loves Jared." she was laughing at how 'stupid' he was.**

" **oh wow, is he serious." if he was that would be crazy because it would have to take him the world to get me to love him.**

" **yes, of course hes serious you're his imp.' she stopped her self. " I mean yes, hes in love with you I mean'you are his world'. atleats that's what he says."**

" **do actually believe what he says is true?"**

" **yeah of course,why wouldn't I?"**

" **I don't know I thought u hated him." please say she doesn't like him**

" **I don't like him I tolerate him, Paul and the rest of the boys are like three year olds atleast that what they act like. Dumbasses." **

" **oh thank God." I laughed, Leah was actually pretty cool I mean she understood me. But I didn't tell her about what happened with me and Paul 1. Because we just met. 2. Shes close to him.**

" **so hows Seth?" I asked I havent seen him in years.**

" **oh hes cool you kow your typical annoying little brother. He actually asked about you to I think he has a crush on you" she laughed and I laughed with her. We sat and talked about the guys and my life in forks me again not mentioning the Cullens just incase she knew about vampires. But I take it she didn't I mean the quiletes didn't believed in wolves but they didn't know they were real. Did they?**


	6. club night and some drama

**Here's my chapter 6. Enjoy ****J ( oh and please tell your thoughts on what should happen n stuff ) J.**

Leah and I made out a plan for sneaking out tonight." alright so as everyone starts coming and most of the guest are here were going to leave out the side door downstairs in my living room." I said, I have never ever sneaked out before. I'm kind of nervous. But I'm not going to let Leah see that.

" alright its now 6:30. What time do you want to leave?"

" hmm 7:25."

" alright, have you ever been clubbing before?" I haven't and im not going to lie.

" no?" it sounded more like a question." do you have any club like clothes?" no.

" I don't know lets see." I walked over to my closet and opened it. I scammed through for anything I would see the chicks on jersey shore wear. And I didn't, I had nothing 'hot' to wear. Well I had my Halloween costume from last year I went as a 'sweet as honey bee thing'**( on profile). **if I took off the wings I would look club worthy. But I don't want to go looking like a bee." yeah no I have nothing, besides last years Halloween costume." she giggled and pulled me down the stairs." were are we going?"

" were going to my house to find you something 'club like' to wear." we almost made it out the front door until mom came.

" hey girls dinner will be done soon. Where ya going?" ahh shit.

" oh Nicole were just going to my house real quick." I guess my mom believed here because she let us go. We walked out the front door when Jared, Kim and Paul jumped out of Paul's car. We tried to avoid them but Jared stopped us.

" where are you guys going?" Jared asked putting a hand up in front of us. Kim of course holding on to his arm and Paul on Jared's other side staring at me as usual. I tried not to make contact but its hard not to when someone's burning a whole in your face.

" my house why?" Leah asked obviously annoyed. Jared rolled his eyes, I looked over at Paul for the first time, I met his gaze it was intense, loving and seduction. All those words in his beautiful brown eyes my whole world stopped as I looked at him all I wanted to do was kiss him. What! No what am I thinking. I broke our gaze and looked back at Jared I caught a glimpse of Kim she looked at me and Leah, she looked sad.

" hey Joe." Kim kind of whispered. I didn't want to be rude so I had to say something.

" hello Kimberley." I made sure I sounded like I didn't care. She half smiled, " so if you guys don't mind were going to leave ok, ok. Lets go Joe." then we were off I looked behind me to see. Paul punching Jared in the face and Kim hitting Paul on is back. WHAT? What happened.

**Paul's pov**

She looked at me she actually looked at me. And there was so much hope and love in her eyes. Does this mean there's hope for us that I might actually get my imprint to love me.? 

" Kim are you ok?" Jared asked Kim was probably crying over her only friend ignoring her as she said earlier. Get a grip chick it hasn't even been a day since the fight. But Kim's over emotional.

" its just that she's mad at me and now she's hanging out with Leah who is a bad example for her. Its not fair she's stealing my best friend." Kim sobbed this chick is seriously a cry baby.

" don't worry about it babe, Leah is stupid and Joeanna is a stupid bitch just like Leah." did he just seriously fucking say that right in front of my fucking face that motherfucker.

**Kim's pov**

next thing I knew it stupid Paul had my boyfriend, my baby on the ground pounding away at his face. 

" stupid motherfucker say some shit like that again and you'll get worse." Paul screamed . Good thing the people in the backyard didn't hear. I hope they didn't.

" its true your girl is a stupid bitch and you know it cause that hoe don't even want you because she's a stubborn slut who makes Kim suffer." Jared was on top of Paul now, until Paul flipped Jared back over and started punching him again in his face. I didn't know what to do so I started punching Paul on his back. Thank god Sam came running out the door and pushed Paul off of Jared." what the hell is going on?" Sam asked standing between Paul and Jared.

**Joeannas pov**

" come one lets go before Sam tries to ask me to do something." Leah said as she pulled me away ' was that fight really about me? Does Paul actually care for me that he would Fight for me?' I thought to myself on the ride to Leah's house. We sat in silence the whole ride. It was awkward because she knew why they were fighting to amazingly she heard what Jared said before Paul punched him square in the face.

" alright were here." she said getting out of her truck and walking towards the front door.

" wow it looks the same, well since ive been her along time back." I said as we entered the front door.

" yeah mom doesn't like changing things especially after dad died." wow that right there what she said made me feel closer to here than before because we both lost our dads.

" wow Leah im sorry. I actually know how you feel." she looked at me weird.

" uh my dad died when I was ten. So I actually know how it feels not having a dad. To run to when someone hurts your feelings, or when you want to fall asleep on someone's lap." I said not looking at her, I didn't want us to be sad so I changed the subject.

" yeah well anyways lets get ready its 6:55" I smiled and she did to as we made our way to her room. In the hallway was pictures of her and her dad Seth and their mom and one that I actually remembered me and Seth at the park him pushing me on the swings. I laughed and walked into Leah's room. It was different the I pictured it I actually pictured it to be dark and stuff but it wasn't it had violet walls her grey and pink bed with a giant mirror on the wall next to her TV. " wow nice room."

" Thanks, not how you pictured it right." I laughed and nodded. " yeah I get that a lot." she walked over to her closet got her clothes out to wear. She chose a black sequin dress with black flats.

" now for you." she said pulling out dresses and holding them up to me they were all nice and a little skanky but I aint complaining.

" how do you have so many dresses?" I asked." my friend Jennie and I go clubbing some times, she lives in port angelos so yeah." she said holding two dresses in her hand one was a 50'sgrey and black halter dress and the other was a ruffle tube top dress that I would wear grey shorts under. I chose the tube top. Because it fit me more. We got dressed and Leah did my make up. "so where going to pick up my friend Jennie she's going to meet her boyfriend their so yeah." Leah seemed a pro at clubbing like she did it a lot I wondered if she was one of those girls who picked up guys at clubs and slept with them.

" hey Lee I know this is a weird question but do you ever sleep with any of the guys at the club?" I know that was personal but I was curious.

" haha no. that's gross, well I have once but not at my place his I think its trashy though. I actually really haven't had a boyfriend since Sam. I don't want to date any of the guys from **this** Rez.I just want to find a guy who loves me for me and not my body. You know a real love." I understood her I mean all she wants is somebody to love.( haha get Justin Bieber song ;)). 

" yeah I understand you, but trust me I have a feeling you'll find your love." she laughed and nodded. She put lip gloss on my lips then turned me around to see myself.

" you like?" she asked.

" are you kidding me I look HOT! You look hot." I ranted ive never worn a lot of make up before im just used to a skin tone eye shadow and mascara.

" haha thank you now lets go before my mom comes back here looking for us." I nodded and we got up and made our way down to her truck and drove to her friends house. Tonight is going to be fun. I just hope no one comes to ruin or worse we get caught.

**Hope you liked it, next chapter lots of drama. ****J**** please review**

**Next chapter sneak preview.**

_I was kind of drunk and dancing with some hot dude, he kissed me. When a fist comes out of nowhere and punches him. I turn around to see the one the only a drunk Paul Meraz this brings back terrible memories. Of course he's here to ruin my fucking night. The rest of the boys and Kim are behind Paul as Embry and Jacob try to pool him off the dude. The security throws all of us out. And Leah is somewhere off with that secret dude. _

" _what they hell do you think your doing?" Paul yelled at me, now that were outside._

" _dancing living my fucking life why do you care!" my new York accent I picked up when I lived there started coming out as I yelled at him._

" _because I do, you cant just go dance and hang out with OLDER fucking guys and make the fuck out with them!" he yelled back, who was he to tell me what I can and can do._

" _you know what FUCK YOU! Your not my boyfriend you don't even care about me and all a sudden you do know. that's some bull shit. Why? Why do you give a fuck about me now?" I yelled at him. He grabbed my arm and pooled me away from the curb._

"_because I IMPRINTED on you! My first fucking Mistake." he yelled at me. I have no idea what imprinted means but by the way the guys are looking it something big. I don't know why but I care and when he said it was a mistake that hurt. He walked away from me and stated towards the woods Embry, Collin, Brady, and Jared followed him as Jacob, Kim, and Seth. Follow me._


	7. my life sucks and theres more to add!

**Please review and tell me your thoughts like what I should add ad stuff! ****J**

We drove to Jennies house laughing and singing along to the songs that played on the radio. This is what me and Kim did, I miss her. I know I know it hasn't even been a day yet but she's the bestest friend I've ever had I bet she's mad at me . Maybe I shouldn't text her and let her cool down.

We stopped in front of this giant white house, of course its big she lives in port angelos. Leah honked the horn and a tall ( taller than me) girl walked out the front door, she had pale ski and long black hair with side bangs covering one eye. She was pretty; she had on a mini skirt with a black tank top and another pink one under, with black stilettos. She was 'club worthy.'

" hey Lee." she said getting into the truck.

" hey Jen. Joe this is Jen, Jen this is Joeanna.

" hey." we said simatamiously.

" alright. Lets get to it." Leah said backing out the driveway. And getting onto the highway.

" so Joe how old are you. You look Purdy young." she laughed.

" oh thanks I guess. I'm 16." I said . Man if she could tell how young I was even with the makeup. Would the security?

"oh. Well I'm sure the security wont notice. 1. Because I came here around the same age to. And 2. Because your real cute so he wont care if your fourteen." she laughed. Leah and I joined in. the whole ride their we laughed and sang and joked around. I actually totally forgot about how much trouble I would get in.

" alright chickies were here." Leah said parking across the street it was already 8:30. Im pretty sure my mom noticed I wasn't there. We got out the car and walked up to the security guy who didn't think twice about letting us in. when we entered the music was blasting loud 'my chick bad' by ludicrous played on the stereos. Jennies boyfriend Justin came up and took her away to dance so it was just me and Leah. I noticed some guys were pointing at us and one was looking straight at Leah. The others where pushing him telling him 'go for it', 'your going to miss your chance' or 'come on man she's hot!' I laughed at that one. As the dude they were pushing came towards us. " um h-hi. Im Levi Hill." he said not looking at her. Awe he's shy. He was cute cropped black hair he wasn't muscular like the guys on the rez but had some muscle. I knew he was native but he wasn't Quileute. Maybe Makah but, were not aloud to associate with them again since recently. I don't know why though something about what happened with our 'protectors' whatever that is.(**A/N this is a hint leading to one of my future stories about Leah! ;D)** " oh! Um hi I Leah, Leah Clearwater." she said putting her hand out. They stared at each other like deep into each others eyes. Like how Jared looked at Kim or how P-Paul looked at me. Not that I cared because I seriously don't it was just an example." um I going to go find Jennie." I said, they stopped looking at watchtower and stared at me. Leah glared. I guess that was my cue to leave so I nodded and walked towards away trying to find Jennie, when someone caught my arm. They swung me around to face them. A tall guy with dirty blonde hair who obviously looked drunk stood in front of me. " hey im Greg. What's yours." he said pulling me closer I looked at him like he was crazy but I didn't fight back because he looked harmless." um my name is Amber." I decided to give him a fake one, just incase he tried to stalk me. He nodded and pulled me towards the bar. He asked the bartender for two sots of vodka and a beer.

" here drink these." he shoved the two shots t me.

" um im good. I don't really drink." he rolled his eyes.

" come one, just this one time. I mean you cant possibly get into trouble besides your at a club. What else are you going to do?" um dance.

" come one do it. It wont harm you." he smiled at me putting the glasses in my face. It wont hurt right? I grabbed the cups out of his hands chugged number one then two. It burned the back of my throat. I shook my head. And looked up at him he already drank the beer and had another two shots of vodka which I took and drunk.

After about five shots I got tipsy. I know im never like this but I guess im to uptight and I never do this stuff. I know im going to regret this later though. He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor we started dancing as 'say ahh' by trey songz played. I was really drunk. and dancing with some hot dude, he kissed me. When a fist comes out of nowhere and punches him. I turn around to see the one the only a drunk Paul Meraz this brings back terrible memories. Of course he's here to ruin my fucking night. The rest of the boys and Kim are behind Paul as Embry and Jacob try to pool him off the dude. The security throws all of us out. And Leah is somewhere off with that secret dude.

" what they hell do you think your doing?" Paul yelled at me, now that were outside.

" dancing living my fucking life why do you care!" my new York accent I picked up when I lived there started coming out as I yelled at him.

" because I do, you cant just go dance and hang out with OLDER fucking guys and make the fuck out with them!" he yelled back, who was he to tell me what I can and can do.

" you know what FUCK YOU! Your not my boyfriend you don't even care about me and all a sudden you do know. that's some bull shit. Why? Why do you give a fuck about me now?" I yelled at him. He grabbed my arm and pooled me away from the curb.

"because I IMPRINTED on you! My first fucking Mistake." he yelled at me. I have no idea what imprinted means but by the way the guys are looking it something big. I don't know why but I care and when he said 'it was a mistake' that hurt. He walked away from me and started towards the woods Embry, Collin, Brady, and Jared followed him as Jacob, Kim, and Seth. Follow me. " Seth take Kim home ill get Joe home." Jacob said grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards his truck. I got in and he fastened my seat belt. got in on the other side and started the car. The radio came on and some rap song was playing. I had a massive headache so I turned the knob and thank God I found some nice soft piano/jazz music' Claire de Lune by Debussy' love him.

I kept it their and laid my head against the cold window. It had started raining. Typical Washington. ' so it was crazy back their huh?" Jacob said smiling I guess trying to lighten up the mood I couldn't help but smile back Jacob was cool peoples." yeash." I said not even noticing I wasn't speaking correct he laughed." man my moms going to friggin kill me. I shouldn't have went out tonight."

" its going to be alright, I mean your moms pregnant she's probably just going to yell then hug you and start crying. You know like all pregnant women." he laughed and I laughed along with him. I smiled and looked over at him his muscles were popping out of his shirt.

" were here." he said as he pulled into my drive way. Fuck I wanted some more time with him. This is the drunk me talking. I hope I mean Jacobs really hot and stuff but were just friends he probably only sees me as that.

" hey, you know your really hot. Like I just want to touch your face." I said giggling yup this is the drunk me. He laughed and then opened his door." wait! What's the rush, I just want to talk.' I smiled and rubbed up and down his biceps. He looked at me confused then smiled and slid back in shutting the car door. ' what you want to talk about?" he said looking me straight in they eyes." me and you." I smiled and leaned over and crushed my lips onto his. The crazy thing is he didn't pull away. But it felt so wrong for some stupid crazy reason. I felt bad for Paul I mean I don't like him or anything but it feels wrong because I feel like Im supposed to be with him like fate or something. So I tore away. " what's wrong?" he asked touching my hand his was really warm. I snatched my hand away." Jacob! We just kissed and your Paul's friend! And we kissed! This is bad and you don't even car!." I shrieked." Paul doesn't have to know I mean, there's a lot of girls that were mine that he took. So why cant I have just this one." he said holding my hand." Jake I care about you so much. You're a good kid and friend. And your really freaking hot, im pretty sure a beautiful girl will come and you can have that one but right now things are crazy weird for me. Ok? im sorry I have to go." I got out the car and ran up the stairs not even making sure he left out the drive way. I heard someone in my room and the light was on I peeked through my room door and there on my bed was my mom. Holding my pregnancy test box and my diary that I was supposed to pick up. When I got home. Shit!


	8. its not all good

I crepped into my room trying not to make noise, but I guess she heard me.

"I don't even think I have to yell at you or tell you what you did wrong because you should already know." She said throwing the box and my diary on to the floor walking towards me.

"Mom I don't understand why you're mad. I me-"she cut me off.

"Don't try to pull that shit on me Joeanna Audrey Bronson! I can't even look at you; I can't believe you were having sex your sixteen, you're not my innocent little girl any more I mean the purity ring Matt and I bought you has freaking gone to waste. You've changed since your father died!" she screamed at me all that shit she said made me so angry.

"My last name is Smith you know like my dad's! You might have changed yours but mine stayed the same!" I shouted at her.

**Paul's pov**

After what happened I felt like a real ass so I walked to Joeanna's house to apologies. I walked up to her door about to knock but I heard shouting from her room. I ran to the side of the house where Joe's window was." And that piece of shit tin that Matt thought would make me like him wasn't worth anything to me because. He ..! He will never be like him nowhere near close! And you were the one telling me oh honey Paul has changed go after him date him he's a good boy. Well mom he fucked me, and the best part is he basically raped me! And you want me to get with that. Wow your such a great mom." She yelled at her mom, I remembered that day when I did that to her. I wanted to cry, I can't believe I would hurt her like that.' _I'm never ever going to drink anymore_.' I thought to myself. If I would not have been drinking I know I would not have done that to her. Her mom didn't reply everything fell silent. All a sudden there was a crash onto the floor. I jumped on top the tree and climbed into her window to see her mom holding her belly and Joeanna passed out cold on the floor.

**I week later**

_**Dear diary,**_

_**Mom ad her baby two days ago. A beautiful baby boy she named him Britton. Yeah I know weird ass name but Matt chose it his middle names makes up for the first. His full name is Britton Anthony Matthew Bronson. Matt doesn't know this but Anthony was the name my dad was going to name me if I was a boy he loved that name. I know that's kind of messed up but not so much I mean she was deeply in love with him.**_

_**On the other hand Paul's mom had her baby a girl the next day after Britton was born her name is Crystal Ann Marie Meraz, I actually really like that she's real cute looks a lot like her momma.**_

_**Mom and Melissa are still in the hospital so I've been at home by myself, according to Matt I'm grounded but hey it was going to happen sooner or later. I haven't talked to Paul or anyone actually besides Kim we resolved things because she left me five voice mails she was crying on three and I felt terrible. Leah I've talked to her some, she's been spending most of her time with Levi secretly. I don't think they should I mean hey there in love.**_

_**Well until next time peace :).**_

I slid my diary under the bed, laying back down resting my head on the pillow when my phone vibrated it was Kim,' hey I'm reaching your house better be ready. Can't be late to school! :D'. I smiled at the text and walked down the steps.

I'm actually happy me and Kim resolved because I missed her and hanging out with Leah was just not the same as being with my Kimmy.i heard her honk the horn I shut off the lights lock the door behind me and headed to her car." Hey bestie!" she screamed as I opened the door." Hey Kim." I smiled big and gave her a bone crushing hug. We drove to school singing to songs and ketching up on stuff. We parked in the same spot we usually do and got out." So I know you most likely don't want to hear this but, Paul's been talking about you A LOT." I laughed at how she said 'alot'. We reached Jared and his group sadly Paul was their but I didn't make eye contact. "Hey babe." Jared said kissing Kim gently on the forehead. Awe. I saw Paul staring me down I turned to look at him and got caught in his gaze. After about two minutes I tore away, we continued to do this and I guess Jacob noticed. "So Joe last week was fun, especially the part in my car." Please God tell me he did not just say that. Everybody's eyes got big." Fuck Jacob you scored Joe, damn he beat me to it." Embry frowned, the guys chuckled. But things got quiet fast again. I glared at Jacob. I noticed Paul shaking Jared walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. But it didn't stop him shaking. Paul lunged at Jacob and started punching him in his face next thing you know people were crowding around watching Jacob and Paul box each other." Fight fight fight!" chants from the crowd." Fight. Fight!" I turned to see Embry joining in on the chants." Sorry it just seemed like the right thing to do." I tried not to laugh at Embrys stupidness but right now it was serious because Jacob the boy I kissed but have no feelings for. And Paul the boy I hate and I think I'm kind of maybe actually starting to feel something for him, like a pull. Are fighting each other. "Jared, Embry do something!" they nodded and separated the boys from each other. "You're just jealous Paul because Joeanna is on my sack now!" Jacob yelled at Paul." Fuck you Jacob! She doesn't want you and neither does that Bella bitch!" that made Jacob try to pull away from Embry and grab Paul but Embry kepped at tight grip. Embry and Jared pulled the boys towards the woods. As the school bell rung." Come one let's get to class." Kim said and dragged me to the school as I stared back at the woods, Collin, Brady, Seth and Quil went to the woods after the other boys. I let go of Kim and walked towards the woods." Joe what are you doing! Let's get to class!" she shouted after me I just ignored her I was in shock right now and I couldn't hear her yelling my name that much anymore actually couldn't believe I was walking towards the woods where the boys left to. But why the woods?

"Joe!" Kim came up behind me as I stood behind a tree and the boys were still trying to calm Paul down.

"Yeah Meraz how's it feel to know I fucked your girl." Jacob yelled, what we didn't even touch each other in any sexual way. Paul was shaking uncontrollably and all a sudden he wasn't Paul anymore he wasn't the tall muscular boy with the big brown eyes and beautiful russet skin. He was a giant grey wolf, like the kind that killed me in my nightmares. Like the one who would creep outside my window at night. The one that I was terribly afraid of, Then Jacob the cute annoying Jacob who was tall muscular and also russet turned in to a giant russet color wolf. They where growling at each other and biting. That's when I couldn't breathe that's when I blacked out. What's happening? I could hear Kim's scream and the rest if the boys miscellaneous chatter.'_kim what are doing here?' Jared's voice rang through my empty head._

'_I'm sorry I tried to get her back, then you guys fazed and now she's not breathing.' Kim sobbed._

'_Hurry take her to my mom shell know what to do.' Seth said I felt warm arms lift me up and the rest just became well fuzzy._

**Please review. I feel like I rushed into the whole her finding out part but I promise next chapter WILL be better! :D**


	9. you dont love me

**Paul's pov**

We raced to the Clearwater's house my arms around my Joe, tears rain down my face as the small blue house came into view. Sue came running out the front door.

"What happened? What's wrong!" she said running over to the limp body in my arms.

"She saw Paul and Jacob faze and she passed out now she's not breathing." Seth said.

"She has asthma she's not breathing!" Kim sobbed. My heart dropped when I heard that, this is now an even bigger reason for me to always be near her at all times. Sue nodded her head and led us into the house fast. She ran into the room bringing a mask back she put it over Joe's mouth and pushed some button on the machine. It mustve worked because she started breathing again.

"It's ok she just went into shock, but she is unconscious." Sue said putting a needle into Joes arm.

"Do you know how long for?" I asked I don't want anything happening to my angel. This wouldn't have happened if fucking Jacob would've kepped his mouth shut.

" I don't know, she doesn't have any injuries well except a scar on her forehead but that wouldn't keep her like this for long id say about an hour or less." Sue said rubbing Joeanna's head. Thank God my angel wouldn't be out for long because I know when she wakes up ill have to explain.

"Alright let's go out to the living room, and let her rest." Sue said walking towards the door diming the light. We all gathered in the living room in silence so if she woke up we could here.

**1 hour later**

I was passing back in forth she hadn't woken up yet. Her mom came 20 minutes after we sat in the living room with Sam and Emily behind her." Its going to be alright Paul." Sue tried to calm me, but she couldn't it was an hour now and she hadn't woken up.

"No its not sh-"I stopped talking there was a crash in the room where Joe was. I ran to the room everybody trailing behind. I opened the door to see Joe sitting up on the bed. Her beautiful long brown hair covered her skin that looked pale, I wanted so much to hold her and kiss her but what if shed push me away?

Sue walked over to here and grabbed her arm and helped her up she walked her to the living room and sat next to her on the couch. We all took our seats again I sat across from her. She looked everywhere except me.

**Joeanna's pov**

When I woke up sue took me into the living room where latterly everybody was. The boys, sue, my mom, Kim and Emily. I know that they were going to ask me question like do you remember anything? Do you know why it happened? Can you feel anything? Has this happened before? And yes it had happenned and with everyone in the room making me feel uncomfortable I needed to lie. I know that's bad but I couldn't tell them oh yes I passed out because Paul is werewolf and so is Jacob and I have nightmares that the wolf that looks exactly like the one Paul turned into kills me and my father and very much more. Besides the best thing to do was to pretend it was a dream like I do almost everything else.

"Honey do you remember anything?" sue asked. How am I going to answer this one?

"No" I whispered so light. I kept my head down with my hair covering my face not wanting anyone to look at me.

"Can you feel your legs, arms, anything?" she asked I didn't want to talk so I just nodded my head now looking up. I looked around the room to everyone's eyes on me especially Paul's. I hate having people staring at me. This is one of the times when I littelry wanted to say 'someone please kill me.' Or when I wished I was invisible. My mom came to sit next to me and grabbed my hand." Honey I think it's time that you know." She said holding my hand so tight like she was afraid I was going to float away. She looked around the room for agreement and everybody seemed to agree.

"But I think Paul should be the one to tell you." Sam said, he looked over at Paul and gave him the 'you know what to do look'. Paul took it and walked towards the door looking at me to follow I seriously didn't want to be alone with him right now. I turned to my mom gripping her hand.

"Mom." I said softly hoping she wouldn't make me go. She saw the worried look in my eyes but she wanted me to go anyways.

"Honey it'll be alright." She said letting go of my hand. I glared at her, got up and walked out the door with Paul. I walked ahead of him to first beach I didn't say anything to him the whole way. That's how I wanted it. I walked on top of the highest cliff that Kim always told me Jared and the guys would jump off of. I just stood at the age determining if I should jump off and let the ocean take me where it needed me to be. I would love to be anywhere but here with Paul. Maybe earlier today before her turned into a big wolf when he was pounding on Jacob but now. No not anymore.

"You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later." I just ignored him and closed my eyes blocking him out and listening to the ocean and letting the wind dance through my hair.

"Listen Joe I know this is hard for you to cope, but I am a werewolf as you know and so is all the other boys…including Leah." My heart sanked when he said Leah I mean it was a hard time believing that she turned into a furry mutt. But I continued to say nothing." And there's this thing that we do. It's called imprinting Jared imprinted on Kim, Sam on Emily, Quil on Claire…..and now I um I have imprinted on you." He didn't see but my mouth hung wide open. I knew what imprinting was my mother always told me the legends and how imprinting was like finding your life long soul mate and that you did anything for them. And would be anything for them. Brother, best friend, protector…..lover. I didn't want Paul to be my anything and he needed to know that. "Joe I lov-"I cut him off.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Paul. You don't know what love is you think just because you look at me once you're in love you wanna be with me protect me. No. you've seen me a thousand times before you changed and you know what there was no love you had for me then was. No only Pain and hurt and sadness and that all came from me. You used me and then you raped me. You don't fucking love me. And you know what I don't want you to be my friend, protector. Brother or boyfriend! So why don't you just stay the hell away from me because I don't want you in my life…. I-I don't love you and I never will." I stormed off into the woods towards my house. I know that must've stabbed him in the heart but he needed to know that I wasn't going to just fall for him like Emily or Kim. If he wanted me then I was going to make him beg on his fucking knees. And he wont mess with my heart like that ever again.

**Soooo tell me how you felt please review thanks soooo much to all of you for reviewing before! :D**


	10. trying

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, school and lots and lots of Homework! Anyways enjoy! :)**

After my rant at Paul I found my way home through the woods. I know I'm not supposed to be walking through here because of the whole vampire crap, but right now I didn't care what happened to me. When I got home Matt was changing Britton's diaper I tried to creep pass him but the damn wooden floor just had to squeak." Your mom told me about the fight. And I know I'm not your dad and I'm not home a lot because of work, but I just want you to know if there's something you don't want to tell your mom, I'm always here for you." He said turning to me.i half smiled, nodded and went up stairs.

I jumped into the shower and sat there reflecting on my day. A lot of crazy shit went down today. _'I guess this is my life now. Crazy drama. _'I thought to myself. _'and I really don't want nor need this so maybe if I left I wouldn't have to worry about any of this, I could go live with my Aunt in Texas its nice warm and sunny there, and I would be rid of mourning my father's death, bitches at school, vampires, werewolves….Paul. But did I really want to leave him. I know I know I just got done yelling at him. But on my way home I felt like my heart was inching its way down, falling out of my heart.' _I shook my head rid of that manwhore. I washed up, got out and went to bed. I had to be somewhere Tomorrow night so I'm going to skip school. 1. To avoid Paul and the boys. 2. I was going to stop by the Cullen house I haven't seen them in the longest time ever.

**Paul's pov**

I cried. I cried myself all the way home and crawled up in my bed crying, thinking about what she said to me. '_Sh-she doesn't love me; she said I caused her hurt and pain. God I'm so stupid why in hell would I do those things before? Wait it was because I was drunk so if I get sober and quit my jerkish ways and if I do good things for her like pick her flowers in stuff shell love me again!' _ I thought to myself. "Alright I'm going to be the new and improved Paul Lee Meraz." I said to myself smiling. I know I'm talking to myself so what. I quickly fell asleep thinking of my plan to talk to Joe tomorrow at school.

**Joe's pov**

"JOE!" I hear my mom scream from downstairs. I quickly snapped up.

"Yes?" I asked as innocently as possible maybe if I played the 'momma I don't feel so good' card shell go easy on me it always worked when I was younger.

"Get down here please." Hmm she calmed a bit. I walked into the bathroom washed my face and brushing my teeth. I walked down the steps slowly. To find my mother holding a giant teddy bear and about four vases of flowers.

"Wow mom looks like Matt really enjoyed you last night." I smirked leaning against the wall.

"Ha-ha, to bad there for you and from the one the only Paul. Awe he's so sweet." She said hugging the bear. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen pouring myself some OJ.

"Well if you like them so much you can have it. Because I don't" I said taking a sip of my juice. Mom just rolled her eyes clearly annoyed.

"Joeanna this boy got you all this. Plus chocolate." She raised a big box of chocolate." You love chocolate, and you're going to treat him like this? Girl you're crazy if anyone would've did this for me I'd do anything." She stared at me" anything." She said before putting down the bear and picking up Britt.

"Mom it's not that easy. You should be a good mother and not push me." I said putting my glass in the dishwasher.

"Yeah whatever. You should be a good daughter and be more I don't know trusting." She said grabbing her stuff.

"Yeah yeah. Love you have a god day." I said kissing her and Britton on the head.

"You too. And if you aren't going to school can you pick up Britton from day care at two and t-"I cut her off

"Take him to Emily's if I'm going somewhere I know mom." I said pushing her out the door.

"Ok well have a good day Hun." I smiled and shut the door behind her.i turned to see the big bear flowers, chocolate, breakfast basket. What caught my eye was the note in the flower. I opened it and it read.

_I'd stay awake all night  
If you would spring up online  
And if there's any chance  
That I'd get a second glance  
Then I would try  
I would try to get you  
But at this time_

You seem to forget to  
Look me in eyes  
Or pass me by  
So I'll  
Wait for the right time  
To take you by surprise.

_p.s. I love you and I know you might think this is crazy but sooner or Later you'll love me to and ill do anything to prove it._

_Love Paul :)._

I actually felt my heart flutter a little as I read his poem. He was actually trying, he actually wanted me with him. That's what scared me he wanted me but did I want him to want me?

**Ok you might hate me but imam stop this chapter right there but trust me the next will be good n heartwarming. Please REVIEW :D!**


	11. cullens

**Ok so hopefully yall like this one its longer! ;D.**

I put the flowers by the window to get sunlight, and hurried up stairs to get dressed. I turned on the radio dancing to any songs that would come on. I got a feeling today's going to be a good day.

' _I have been waiting for someone to come into my life, who will bring me joy and pleasure, I have taken chances from romances once or twice and I found that in my heart its you I treasure. You and only you can make me feel the way I do_.' I sang to one of my favorite Mariah carey songs all my life, while wiggling on my shorts. To make the day better it was nice sunny and warm outside._'yup the Cullen's would be home for sure' _I thought to myself smiling. I pulled on my favorite navy blue Beatles shirt. Greatest band ever, and skipped downstairs grabbing my keys, an my hoodie just incase Zeus turned on us.

I locked the door behind me and ran to my car. I backed out my driveway and started towards the Cullen home. The sucky thing about coming from my house and going to the Cullen's is that you have to pass first beach, and sometimes the 'pack' like to skip school and cliff dive. Today if im lucky ill see them on the way and probably be stopped to answer wonderful questions about me yelling at Paul. Total sarcasm.

Paul POV

" Paul its not the end of the world come on, she probably just didn't want to see your face today." Jared said trying to make me smile but not succeeding.

" thanks that didn't help at all." I said frowning at him.

" im kidding with you. I don't know maybe she just got caught up or something, I men her mom probably needs help with Britton, their step dads like always working. You know he works with that Leech Carlisle. I bet he reeks when he comes home." Jared chuckled at his joke I couldn't help but smile, wolf humor you wouldn't get it.

" yeah I guess you right, I bet shell be here tomorrow. Do you think she got my surprise?" I hope she did. And I hope it would open her heart.

" yeah she probably did and had a heart attack over all the amount of shit you got her." I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm." come one lets ditch, ill get Kim and you get the rest of the guys and well go cliff diving." he said with a big smile on his face when he mentioned Kim. Damn this boy wouldn't do anything without her. Well.. Id do the same with Joe. I wanna invite her but knowing her shell probably decline.

" yeah, alright, lets hurry before some Teachers stop us." I went towards the cafeteria to get the guys while Jared went to get his beloved Kim from the nerds nest (library).

We all met up at the cliff. I had one thing on my mind and that was where is Joeanna, I secretly passed by her house. I saw that she put the flowers by the window, and I climbed up the tree by her window and saw that she put the bear on her bed. She left her window cracked so I kind of crawled in. I took a deep breath in it smelt just like her. I sat down on her bed and laid on her pillow smelling her scent that lingered on it. I really wanted to 'jack off' but I didn't just incase she came home and caught me." hey Paul you alright? What are you thinking about?" Quil asked waving a hand in front of my face. I came back to earth and said." yeah, uh nothing lets just dive." he nodded his head and plunged off the cliff Jacob and Embry following him.

I was spacing out again Kim's screams from Jared chasing her with seaweed was becoming all muffy, so was the crashing of the waves against each other. I saw a car, no not just any car but I-it was Joe's car. A huge smiled crawled across my face. She noticed me staring and sunk down in her seat, that made me chuckle. But then I realized she was trying to hide from me. What? Why?, why should she hide from me. I love her I would never hurt her, but the most important question was where is she going?

Joe's POV

Oh God, why is he staring at me like that. See I told you, I would see them. I sat back up once I was out of his view. I mean don't get me wrong I do have strong feelings for him its just, things are really complicating right now. I just want to have a good day at the Cullen's like I usually do. Then come home and visit him. I miss him and today its his birthday, and I want to talk to him, maybe hell know what to do about Paul. He always knows what to say, I just wish he was here with me, to hold me and tell me everything will be alright. Because with him everything always is.

I parked my car in the parking lot I heard laughter from inside the house. I texted Edward that I was here, '_but of course he would read my mind'. I_ thought to myself

" yes, I would read your mind." he said smiling coming out of the house.

" hey Eddy." he frowned at that name, but smiled again. He cant resist me.

" your lucky, you're my best friend." he chuckled, ya see around other people Edwards like all to himself and quite but I've been friends with Edward for awhile now, plus Carlisle was good friends with my Daddy and knew him when my dad was like I don't five.

" ha-ha you cant resist me Ed." he smiled and hugged me closer leading me inside the house. We walked in to see. Alice jumping up and down begging Jasper for something, Rosalie watching Emmet flex his muscles, acting like she's amazed ha-ha oh Rose. Esme and Carlisle watching TV nestled into each others arms.

" Hey Anna." Carlisle smiled I liked when they called me that my dad used to and I only let the Cullen's call me by that name because they were close to my dad. I waved and returned the smile. I went around and hugged all of them.

" hey Anna I want you to meet someone." Edward smiled and led me up the stairs to his bedroom. He opened the door to a really pretty pale brunette, she half smiled looking uncomfortable. I smiled back big hoping she would warm up to me. I guess she did because she held out her hand.

" hi, im Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella." I smiled this is the chick Edward talked so much about." I've heard so much about you from Edward." I let go of her hand and gave Edward a smile that said ' it better be good things.'

" yeah they were good things. Um Joe Bella is my Wife." he chuckled.

"Oh! well Bella I've heard real good things about you from Edward." she smiled at Edward they exchanged a loving look. The same look Paul gives me. I shook the thought out my head.

" I leave you girls to get to know one another." Edward smiled then went down stairs to cook me food since im the only one in the house who can eat besides his daughter who I haven't met yet. Me and Bella sat in silence before she broke the ice.

" hey I just want you to know, that Im not one of those,' you'd better back off my husband girls.' I understand your guys situation. " she smiled at me. I let out a ' thank God' sigh.

" oh! Ha. Good because I didn't want you to think I was trynna take Edward from you. I just see him as a big brother/best friend type." I smiled and she nodded understandingly. A beautiful girl who looked about three ran inside the room from across the hall, and into Bella's lap. Im guessing this is the Beautiful Renesme.(A/N Jacob didn't imprint on nessie, in this story)

" well hello, im guessing your Renesme." I said shaking her hand. She hid under Bella's hair and nodded at me.

" she's kind of shy, its ok ness she's a friend of daddy's." Bella said.

" hi" ness said kind of quietly, handing her hand to me. I shook it and smiled. I guess she warmed up to me because she came to sit on my lap.

" so she's a half breed?" I asked Bella.

" yup, my little angel." Bella smiled. Ness got out my lap and went to back to her room to play.

" so… you have a boyfriend?" Bella asked, it took me by surprised that she asked that.

"uh ha-ha no." I uncomfortably giggled.

" ha its ok you don't have to feel awkward around me, I wont bite you. Well Ill try not to." she joked with me. I could tell that as a human Bella must've been a quite girl, clumsy. But I guess being a vampire and being with the Cullen's changed her a bit. Especially being around Alice." did you? Or do you like anyone." I guess I trust her enough I mean she is a Cullen now.

" well I used to date this guy back on the Rez named Paul Meraz bu-" she cut me off.

" uh Paul Meraz as in Tall, muscle dude hangs around with Sam?" I nodded my head.

" why? Did you date him? What happened?" I asked fast, did he mess around with her to?

" Ha no I did not date him I would nev-" she stopped her self." he's just a jerk, I had a bad first impression with him." she said messing with the comforter.

" tell me. I wanna know." I said nudging her.

" uhm, well you know were Vampires are real. Do you know about well you know."

" werewolves. Yes im aware." I said.

" well I used to be real real close to Jacob Black, before my transformation. And one day when I got suspicious about him. I went to his house to confront him but he was sleep but I saw Sam and his 'pack' out Jake's window. So I went out and started yelling at Sam." I looked shocked at that.1. She was friends with Jake. 2. She yelled at Sam." yeah I know I yelled at Sam Uley. Well Paul started throwing questions at me and he got on my nerves because he laughed at something I said so I slapped him." again I gave her a shock looked, but then I smirked I like this girl more and more." so Paul starts shaking crazily and that when Jacob comes and he phases in mid air. But when Paul phased the dude tried to eat me or something. He probably would've killed me if it wasn't for Jake." she said the last part looking at her bracelet with the carved wolf on it." Paul said sorry later on but, I don't think he meant it." I nodded my head in agreement he probably didn't." but anyways back to what you were saying before."

" oh uh yeah I used to date Paul."

" what happened" I knew that question would pop up, I mean I like Bella and im pretty sure I could trust her but we just met.

" you know we just fought and stuff." I said looking away from her. Damn imma bad liar. She caught that.

" and I thought I was a bad liar. You know you can trust me, besides who am I going to tell?" '_well she's not Alice' _I thought to myself.

" well, he kind of sorta forced me to do it with him." I said not looking at her, I thought if I said it like that she would get the hint of what he did without me saying it.

" H-he raped you?" she said putting her hand over her mouth.

" you could say that." I said still not looking at her, I wanted to drop the conversation so bad.

" Bitch. I knew he was a jerk I just didn't think he was, well you know."

" yeah." I breathed out.

" well I could bite him for you." she tried to make me smile, and it worked.

" ha-ha no its ok. I think you would kill him…. On second thought bite the shit out of him." we both laughed.

" well you secrets safe with me." I smiled and nodded, she was nice and quite. She wasn't like Alice Jumpy and crazy and fun. But I still love her She also wasn't like Rosalie sarcastic, Fierce, charming. And she also wasn't like Esme, well she kind of was but in her own way.

" Hey Anna foods ready." Rosalie said holding Ness in her arms. I nodded and walked downstairs with Bella following behind. I smelt Ed sure does know how to cook. Esme handed me my plate and cup. I sat at the beautifully decorated table." thanks Ed." I said he smiled and waved it off. Carlisle sat across from me.

" so real early this morning I went and paid my respects to your dad. I had a long conversation with him mostly about how big you've gotten." he looked down I could see it also pained Carlisle to talk about my dad, he practically raised him himself. He was always there for us. He looked back up at me." when I look at you, all I see is him, he was a great friend, husband, and father. I know he would be proud of you." I looked down at my spaghetti I didn't feel all that hungry anymore. Carlisle stood up and kissed the top of my head before he walked out the dining room.

Paul's POV

After we got done cliff diving, I decided to see if Joe was home yet. She wasn't. I started to panic what if she got hurt? Or what if she encountered a vampire… that's the last thing I want to happen to her. So I decided to phase and sniff around for her towards where she drove. She was going to Forks.

'_Paul what are you doing_?' Sam said

'_Joe isn't home yet and im getting worried_.' I said throwing her picture in my mind.

'_well you should calm down I mean you sound like your going crazy._' this trigga. He tried to calm me, no I cant be fucking calm when my imprint could be DEAD somewhere and your telling me to be mother fucking calm!

' _did you just call me Trigga?_' is that all he got.

' _yes. Did you forget I could read your mind. Look Paul I understand your mad, but you need to stay calm ok I me_-' I cut him off.

' _what if this was Emily? Think about it, you would do the same thing_.' I said calmer.

'_hmm damn you right alright. Ill get some of the boys_.' his voice disappeared as he phased back. I entered Forks her scent became stronger and stronger I chased after it but as I got closer to this certain part of the woods her scent disappeared and a disgusting vampire scent filled the air.

Joe POV

I was having so much fun with my second family, I hadn't realized it was almost nine at I didn't even get Britton mom's going to fucking kill me. "hey ill be right back I need to make a call." they all nodded still laughing at something Emmett said. I walked out to the patio and dialed Emily's number." come on come on please pick up." it was still ringing until Sam answered." Uley residence." thank you after a century." yes. Ok hi this is Joeanna is Emily there." I said it quick I really hoped she picked him up." oh hey Joe, yeah just hold for a sec." I heard laughter in the background and Sam yelling over everyone for Emily." hello." she sang." hey Em, okay so I forgot to pick up Britton I know im so Terrible, but I know that you go to pick up Claire. Please tell me that you picked up Britton." she sighed. Oh God she didn't get him mom is seriously going to kill me for this.

" yes. I got him but Hun you need to be more careful what happened if I hadn't. ok you can come and get him he's here sleep, I fed him and all that. And no I didn't tell your mom, and I wont but be careful next time. There's crazy people out their." Thank the Lord for Emily." oh! Thank you so so much Emily. I love you, and I owe you big time." she giggled." love ya to, now come get your brother its getting dark. I walked back into the house saying my goodbyes and making a plan to go Shopping with Alice. The girl wouldn't let me say no.

I made my way to Emily's house. I was hoping Paul wasn't there because I didn't want to see him and I was hoping some of the pack wasn't there because I didn't want them to ruin my day.

**I think this might have been my longest ****J. please review and than you to all of the people who do! J.**


	12. where were you!

**Ok so im trying to update more and more.. So please bare with me. :D**

I got in my car and began my drive back to forks. I was listening to the music playing from my radio when I saw. A huge ass wolf run through the woods two others following behind it. I pulled my car across the road and ran into the woods. I know what your thinking is this bitch crazy. Well I know these wolves wont hurt me considering the boys and girl I know are one. But what are they doing? They looked like they were chasing something. I walked deeper into the woods, and almost got trampled by a giant sandy colored wolf but it jumped over me. Rolled and turned around creeping closer to me. It looked me hard and straight in the face. Then it looked like it smiled and it licked my face.

" uh gross! I don't know where your tongues been." I said hitting the giant dog on top of the head. It laughed at me. What the fudge it laughed." which boy are you?" I asked scratching under its chin. It looked at me then walked behind a giant bolder." hey where ya going?" the bushes near the rock rustled a bit then out came Seth well at least its not Jacob or Paul." oh Seth its just you." I said relived

" just me?" he asked kind of hurt.

" oh no. im happy its you out of most people right now." he smiled and walked closer to me." why are you guys running through the woods?"

" oh well to tell you the truth we were looking for you. Paul was freaking out because you weren't home soo Yeah." he said, I rolled my eyes when he mentioned Paul.

" why does he care?" I mumbled not wanting to be heard.

" well you're his imp-" I cut him off.

" please don't finish that word. I don't want to be his anything." alright I kind of lied but im mad at him so im going t pretend I don't have small teeny tiny feelings for him.

" oh.. Well you'll come around soon im sure." I looked at him for a second then laughed. the wind picked up and Seth started sniffing the air uncontrollably. "hey." I tried to get his attention he didn't answer just kept sniffing the air." Seth what's wrong." he sniffed one more than started sniffing me. In my hair, my neck, my face, my shirt. He accidentally brushed his face on my boobs which caused him to blush bright red. I giggled. But got serious again when he got this serious/confused/worried look on his face." sethy what's wr-" he cut me off.

" Joe…where were you before I found you?" ahhh shit! I couldn't tell him I was at the Cullen's house he would probably tell his leader and get the Cullen's in a lot of trouble and I didn't want that… so I lied. Which has been very common for me lately.

" I uh.. I was in forks with some friends from forks high and you know we were walking around town when it got dark and I was heading home when I uh saw you in the woods." yes Joe that's good. Well it may have been but he wasn't buying it.

" Joeanna don't lie this is serious. you stink of vampire." he said grabbing my shoulders kind of rough.

" Seth let go your hurting me. And I-i cant tell you" I said snatching away from him. I hung my head not wanting to look at him.

" im sorry I just got scared… but please you can trust me. Scouts honor." I looked up to see him smiling big doing the 'scouts honor' sign. I laughed.

" where you even a scout?" I asked a little curiously. Trying to change the subject

" yes I was six… but lets not get into that. Now back to you. Please tell me." he said stepping closer almost closing the gap between us.

I sighed before proceeding " you cant tell anyone or I-ill hurt you or something." he just chuckled and nodded his head.

"I wont. now talk." he said coming closer, it kind of scared me so I backed up. Not trying to be rude but im trying to get Paul and Jacob off my back I don't need another boy…

" uhm I was at a family friends house.. Actually a real good friend of my dads.." I looked away up at the sky trying to sink my tears back down. Talking about him to people always makes me emotional.

" who?" he asked softly, probably seeing my eyes.

" uhm im not sure if you know them.. Their name is the Cullen's." I looked up at him his worried face turned to excitement.

" I know them!" he said excitedly " yeah we worked with them a couple of times, well if you were with them then I guess its cool." I smiled happy he understood. I wanted to ask how he knew them, but I really needed to get Britton.

" well lets head towards Sam's" he said putting a arm around my shoulders.

"Thank God your ok." Emily said pulling me close to her. I hugged her back patting her on the back." Seth did you tell them she was ok?" she asked pulling away no looking at Seth sternly.

" oh! Yeah they saw her in my head when I almost killed her." he said waving it off. I looked up at him then laughed it off with him.

" well good" Emily giggled." well I just made some muffins you guys want some? Oh and Joe Brit is lying asleep in my bedroom you can get him if you want." she said smiling pointing down to the room at the end of the hallway. I nodded and went down the hall.

POV

" alright she's at Emily's place Seth got her. Lets head towards there now." Sam assured us as we made our way to the house. As we inched closer and closer to the house I smelt a leech. As the guys went into the house I circled around the house but I didn't smell it outside I smelt the damn thing on the inside….

**Mmm Paul smells leech :D whats going to happen next chapter when he finds out where the smell comes from?**


	13. nothing like you

**Thank you soo much for reviewing it makes me sooo happy! :D**

**Jpov**

I grabbed Britt and headed towards the living room where all the guys were except Paul. Stuffing muffins in their face. They all stopped and stared at me like they saw a ghost and then those shocked impressions turned into scowls. Paul must've told them. They started sniffing the air until Jared spoke which they all turned their attention to him

" well look who it is" Jared started." if it isn't the girl who crushed our pauly's heart." he stood up " you know you've got some nerve coming here, hurting Paul like that then coming here. But you know you probably don't care. Considering you always think about yourself. And al-" Emily cut him off.

" oh wont you lay off Jared. She must've had a reason to do it. You boys need to stop giving her crap ok. Besides she just came here to pick up her brother." thank you Emily. He scowled at her, which earned him a slap in the back of the head by Sam. Some of the boys started sniffing the air again . And that was my cue to leave before they all started attacking me. It was a awkward silence until the door slammed open and a angry scary Paul walked through the door coming towards me sniffing the air just like Seth.

" WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Paul said running towards me. Jared and Jacob grabbed him before he could come closer. I swallowed hard and made my grip tighter on Britton.

"it doesn't matter where ive been" I said melancholy. I turned towards Emily." thank you for getting Britt but its really time for me to go home." she nodded I smiled at her one last time and made my way towards the door when Paul grabbed my forearm so tight I thought it was going to snap in his hands. Jared and Jacob pulled Paul off of me but Sam blocked the door.

" Sam what are y-" Emily said but Sam cut her off.

" Emily not now. Joe you smell like a leech.. Where have you been?" he said gently placing an arm on my shoulder. I jerked away.

" it doesn't matter where ive been Uley. You and your pack of fleas with the exception of Seth should take your heads out your asses and stop worrying about me and what I do." I turned to see all the guys mouths wide open. I tried to walk pass him but he just wouldn't let me go." let me leave. If im late its your ass." Sam motioned for Emily to take Britton from my arms. She did as told. The next thing I knew I was over Sam's shoulder." put me down shrek!" I yelled hitting his back . I figured it was the best words in this situation. He chuckled slightly and sat me down on the couch.

"now you _will not_ leave unless you tell us were you were. Who you were with. And what happened." he said sternly. I shook my head not saying a word they didn't need to know. It was none of their business and the only reason why I told Seth was because I knew him longer, he was sweet, I could trust him, and because he's Leah's younger brother. Who was actually absent now.

Sam repeated his question but I kept on saying no. I could tell he was getting frustrated. And so was Paul of course.

" listen we don't have time for you to be brat right now. Lives are in stake and especially yours now please open up that big mouth of yours and tell us." Paul said '_wow he was telling me I had a big mouth_' i thought to myself. That really pissed me off.

" wow your saying I have a big mouth? Me? Ok" I said rolling my eyes. He started shaking slightly until Sam told him to cool it.

" Listen were not going to tell you again so stop being a retard and tell us." Paul said calming his shaking. I crossed my arms and looked away from them.

" listen doll face. We can be here all night if you want. But sooner or later you are going to tell us." Jacob said sitting back in his chair obviously annoyed and bored. I said nothing and all the guys started to sigh and whisper mean things under their breathes.' _good let them suffer_' my conscious said.

" ok! Im tired of this shit! Your going to fucking tell us why you smell like a damn vampire. And stop acting like we owe you something!" Paul said standing up getting in my face, oh no he didn't.

" excuse me for keeping a secret one that you guys aren't a part of ! And if someone here owes me something its you and that's an apology for acting like a dick!" I yelled back at him he started shaking venomously now.

" your such a bitch! You know that! I don't owe your stupid ass anything. If someone needs an apology its me because im pretty sure you owe me one." I rolled my eyes kind of feeling hurt by him calling me a bitch." all I ever did was love you and I got fucking nothing in return. You don't feel anything for me at all. And I know I messed up but im sorry I don't understand why you cant just get over what I did! And tell us where you were and stop acting so damn snotty. Man I wish I never imprinted on you" he shouted I felt tears forming in my eyes. He didn't mess up. he fucked up. He ruined my day. A day I was supposed to be happy because the best man in my life is dead and today was the day he was supposed to age, alive and not age six feet under. I couldn't hold it anymore.

" NO Paul you didn't mess up you Fucked up! I don't think anyone would forgive the person who did what you did to me!" everyone looked around confused." and you know what. I'm glad you wish you never imprinted on me because I feel the same way. You know today I was going to apologies for being a bitch and . Maybe let something happen between us happen. But I changed my mind now because I realize you're a bipolar crazy bitch ass motherfucker! And I don't want to spend the rest of my life with a person like you!" I said I was about to make my way to the kitchen to get Britton. When two giant warm arms wrapped around my waist pulling me down a dark hallway. It gave me flash backs from when Paul rapped me. I kicked my legs which made him stop. But he wouldn't let go, so I hit him the junk.

" what the hell! You crazy bitch!" he yelled as he fell to the ground holding his 'stuff'. I tried to run but he grabbed my ankle making me fall. it made a loud thud which caused everyone to come see what we were doing. I tried to get out of his grip on my ankle but he wouldn't budge. He gained his strength and pulled me up and held me around my waist, he tried to pull me down the hall but I didn't want to go.. I didn't want to get raped again if that's what he was going to do. " don't try to fight me bitch" that's when I started to panic. Those were the exact words he said to me that night.

" no! I wont let you RAPE me again!" I shouted and I fell to the ground. Everyone looked at me and Paul shocked. I saw their reactions. I didn't want to stay and play doctor Phil with them. Besides I had a date tonight and I am going to keep it. I walked passed all of them and grabbed Britton from Emily's arms. I said my goodbyes to her, got in my car and drove home quietly.

**Paul's pov**

I sat there in the dark hallway on the ground with my head down. Now everybody knew what I did. And of course I felt like shit about the whole thing. I mean after I raped her and she went home sobbing and scared. I felt terrible, but I couldn't find the courage to say sorry. The easiest thing in the world. Sure she might not have forgiven me but even if I had said it before we could probably be together now.

And also if I hadn't been a real bitch to her today she would've forgiven me, and tried to work things out like she had said._'whats wrong with me? I can never have a happy ending. Like Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, hell I couldn't even have what Quil and Claire have_.' I thought to myself.

I got up and walked towards the front door I really needed to think about things. Sam caught me before I left." uhm…Paul you do know your patrolling tonight… I think you know what you did." he looked uncomfortable for some reason…everyone did. They all looked at me in disgust especially Jacob. Whose eyes I caught on me." what the hell you looking at black?"

" a guy who doesn't deserve Joe… especially know. Since we know what you did. And-" Sam cut him off.

" Jacob lay off!" Sam said in alpha command. Jacob huffed and sat back in his chair."anyways Paul yeah you'll be patrolling tonight…. Alone. I think you need to think about a lot. And the main one is how your going to get Joeanna back now." he said that kind of hurt I thought he was going to at least say something encouraging, but damn Sam.

I nodded and walked out the front door. As soon as I got off the porch I phased. I had a lot of work to do.

**Joe's pov**

I walked to the porch with Britton sleeping in my arms. It was a long day great in the beginning and fucking sucked ass towards the end. Hopefully tonight will be .but better. I put my key in the door and walked into the house seeing. The most gross thing ever. Mom and Matt getting it on. On the fucking couch."OHMYGOD!" I yelled quickly covering my eyes. Ok so this pretty much fucked up my night, im scarred for life. God can you just please please kill me right here on the spot." oh my god! ." My mom screeched I put the arm I wasn't holding Britton out so I wouldn't run into anything. I made my way up the stairs I laid Britton down on my bed and sat next to him." god I cannot fucking wait till I get outta this house. It sucks for you, you have a long time ahead of you." I said rubbing circles on his tiny belly. I tried and tried to get the picture out my head. That is not what I expected to pop up, I thought Id come home to her mad at me for being late. Well nope I came home to old people fucking on a couch where I lay down. All I know is someone better disinfect that shit. I tucked him into my bed and went to take my shower. I wanted to be nice and ready for my date tonight. And I wasn't going to let anything stop me from going tonight. Not my mom getting it on bleh …..Or Paul.

I sat in the shower reflecting on my day. Woke up to lots of gifts from _him._ went to the Cullen house, met and talked to Bella. Saw wolfy Seth in the forest talked to him. Told him why I smelled, went to get Britton from Emily's got interrogated. Got yelled at by a guy I thought I could love…. Yelled back at him. Confronted him about rapeing me in front of everyone. Went home got blinded. And now here. This will go on the craziest day ever for me. I laid my head back against the tile wall and let the warm water run down my face, I closed my eyes and let me eyes wonder.' _Anna look over here darling. You ready? Alright lets got_.' my dad said while holding the camera and trying to hold on to my bike at the same time.' _daddy don't let go_.' I pleaded '_alright I wont.. Hun can you grab the camera from me_?' my mom ran over and grabbed the camera from his hands as he now used both hands to hold onto my bike. He pushed me further as I started peddling faster down the sidewalk._'alright Hun im going to let go ok_?' he said.' _what no no no. what wait look daddy im doing it_!' I looked back at him and mom smiling at me. I let the tears pour from my eyes. He taught me to do a lot of things. I was the biggest daddy's girl ever. He was and always will be my best friend. My thoughts were interrupted by my mom pounding on the bathroom door." honey, please open the door." I wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door. I looked at my mom she was wearing my robe." honey. Ok I know you might be disgusted." I scoffed hah disgusted doesn't even touch that. I pushed passed her and went to my closet. I pulled out a nice dressy purple tank top with black skinny jeans and a black cropped cardigan." uhh. Anna where are you going?" my mom said as she got Britt out my bed.

"im going to go visit my dad. You know the dead one. The one whose birthdays today. But you probably wouldn't remember that considering your downstairs getting fucked." yes yes I know that's harsh. Especially to say to your mom but I was so upset. Especially because she was having sex with another man on my dads birthday. I know he died so long ago, but if im still grieving shouldn't she?

" little girl don't you ever talk to me like that again." she gripped my arm tight. Just like Paul did I snatched my arm from her." you know how I feel about your father... But its been six years you need to sto-" I cut her off.

" don't you dare tell me to stop thinking about it.. He is my father! I will not let him go not matter what! Just because you can up and forget all about him, doesn't mean I can. Im nothing like you. And im glad." with that I grabbed my clothes and slammed the bathroom door shut. I heard her quietly sobbing as she left the room. I guess I should feel bad, I mean im always making people cry. I guess its what im best at… maybe I was like her.


	14. what happens at the cemetary stays there

**Review please :D.. heres ch 14. I hope you like it!**

I got dressed and did my hair and make up. I took one last look in the mirror I wanted to look nice. I peeked out into the hallway. It was dark, I snuck past my parents room I heard my mom talking to matt." I don't know where I went wrong. She hates me. I just wish she would open up to me, talk to me." she sobbed as Matt tried to calm her." its alright honey. Shell come around." I crept passed their door and snook down stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed the flowers ive been saving all week. They were his favorite. Red roses. I grabbed my car keys and slid out the front door quietly.

I arrived at the La push cemetery, I already knew where his grave was without even looking for it. I tightened the flowers in my hand as the wind picked up. There in front of me was the stone that read ' Jonathan Antonio Smith. Beloved father and husband. You will be missed. Born December 11,1968. Died October 5, 2004.' I stared at it letting it all process before I started my conversation. I knelt down next t the stone and laid the flowers in front of the stone." I brought you your favorite flowers. Again haha. Red roses, I uh remember you use to bring mom one red rose everyday every two weeks. I still don't know why you did that.. I guess ill never find out…" I looked down at the flowers rubbing the petals." I feel more close to you when I speak a little rusty considering you're the only person I spoke it to but here it goes… don't laugh ." I joked. Wishing I could actually here his laugh. Just one last time."ok bene qui dove dovrei cominciare?"(**trans: ok so where should I start?**) " c'è questo ragazzo di nome Paul e tu lo sai. bene hes stato cattivo e buono con me e mi piace ma. la sua complicata e io in modo che tu fossi qui, perché si sa sempre cosa dire. mamma e non shes aiutando in questo momento. le manca te so che fa. ma a lei non vuole ammetterlo. Posso dire shes male, e mi ha sempre arrabbiarsi con lei non aiuta. ma nel tentativo."( **trans: there is this boy named Paul well you know him. well hes been bad and good to me and i like him but. its complicated and i so wish you were here because you always know what to say. mom well shes not helping right now. she misses you i know she does. but she doesn't want to admit it. I can tell shes hurt, and me always getting mad at her is not helping. but im trying**.) "Credo che quello che sto dicendo è che mi manchi .."(**trans: i guess what im saying is that I miss you**).I started to cry the tears felt so cold against my cheek as the wind picked up." I papà woud dare al mondo solo per vedere il tuo volto. solo per essere abe a tenere la tua mano. o hai dirmi everythings andrà bene quando im giù. Vorrei che mi sono stati invece di te"(**daddy i woud give the world just to see your face. just to be abe to hold your hand again. or have you tell me everythings going to be alright when im down. i wish it would have been me instead of you) **I started crying uncontrollably, when I heard someone or something behind me."whos there?" I said turning around." I already heard you so don't try to hide now." I said standing up. I wanted to seem unafraid but actually I was terrified at what could be there. A giant shadow started to come towards me I swung a nearby stick at it, but it broke against there face." hey ow! You almost poked my eye out! Calm down its me Jake.." the voice said it came into distance and there before me was the one the only Jacob.

" if your hear to convince me to get with your buddy. Your going to have trouble." I said wiping tears from my cheeks.

" oh um no… im not here for that" he said rubbing the back of his neck. I rolled my eyes.

" then what are you here for. Because your kind of interrupting something." I spat at him.

" well im here for my…. Mom. Her birthday was Friday and all weekend Sam had me on patrol. So I never got to visit her." he looked down. Well don't I feel like a bitch.

"Jake im sorry." I said playing with my fingers, looking down.

" its alright.. What about you.. Why are you here this late at night?" he said coming closer.

"well to tell you the truth… im actually here for my dad his birthday is today. And I really wanted to talk to him. About a lot."

" would one of those many things be Paul?" the mention of his name sent electric shocks through my body.

" uhm yeah….." I kind of felt uncomfortable talking about Paul to Jacob. Mainly because I know if I tell him how I really felt about Paul. Then he would tell him or Paul would read his mind. And I really didn't want Paul finding out how I really felt.

" you know you don't have to feel uncomfortable around me." he said pulling me closer to him he was warm and I was so cold." im not going to tell Paul and if he finds out t was probably from him reading my mind. And as much as I think Paul doesn't deserve you…. You guys are meant to be together. And yea I know Paul's a beotch but hes still my pack brother and sometimes my friend. Either way you guys are going to be together." he said as we walked to a bench. I guess I would be happy with Paul as long as he tried to get help about his anger problems. Maybe if I helped him through it I could make him better.

"yea… I guess your right." I said laying my head on his shoulder. The heat radiating off of him made me feel safe and a little sleepy, if Paul felt like this I would love to be next to him. I laughed at that as my eyes started to get droopy.

"what are you laughing at." I heard Jacobs muffled voice ask. I couldn't control my eyes. The got heavier and heavier. And pretty soon they were closed.

**Jacob's pov**

" and well I think your really pretty…. You remind me of Bella.. But to tell you the truth I think your prettier." I laughed to myself I was shocked I said that I hadn't said anyone was beautiful since Bella. Joe didn't reply. Did I scare her? I looked own and saw that she was sleep. I mentally kicked myself for talking to a sleep person. I carefully scooped her up and headed towards her car.' _good thing I walked here_' I thought to myself. I put her into the passenger seat. I got into the driver side and drove to her house. Ii pulled up to her driveway and sat there staring at her… she did remind me of Bella.

I missed Bella.' _no no Jake you don't shes with that leech.' _I thought to myself. "Why does it seem like everyone can find love except me?" I said not wanting to be heard.

" you know if you keep doubting your self you never going to find love." I looked over to Joe smiling at me.

" I-I thought you were sleep." I managed to get out. I was so embarrassed , she must think im a suicidal retard.

" I was. But I woke up because you were talking to yourself." she laughed. She was beautiful. But as usual I want someone else's property. I looked away from her hurt. knowing I would never have something so precious." Jake… your going to find your other half promise me. I have a feeling you will." she said smiling at me rubbing my bicep. I wanted so bad to kiss her but I cant, shes not mine to kiss." even if I have to get a thousand girls in a room, and make you look at them till you find the one." we laughed together I pictured her doing that.

" thanks Joe…a lot, im glad I can talk to you." I said smiling at her. She nodded and got out the car I got out to following her up the porch steps.

" well tonight was the second best part of my day." she smiled. I wonder what the first part was but I didn't bother to ask. I smiled down at her. She looked up at me our gazes caught and I leant down to her kiss her. Please just one peck would do me good. She closed her eyes and her lips touched mine, her soft lips felt so good. I wondered how inside her mouth felt. I licked her bottom lip hoping she would let me in. and she did our tongues fought for dominance but she let me take over. Her saliva tasted so good like cherry. My new favorite flavor was cherry. I pushed her up against the wall pressing my bodie against hers letting her feel my hard on. She moaned inside my mouth, which made me even harder I wanted so bad to take her right here but she stopped. She stopped kissing me, she pushed me off." im sorry" I whispered. She still didn't look at me.

" don't be, it was my fault I shouldn't have done that.. Im sorry .I have to go Jake." she kissed my cheek, and walked inside the house I could hear her heart be as she leaned against the door. When she walked up stairs I smiled and jumped off the porch. Running towards my house, Billy would kill me again if I was late… well at least id die a happy man. I haven't been this happy since well since Bella.


	15. getting better

I woke up the next morning thinking, what the hell had I done. I kissed Jacob knowing I was going to regret it, I don't want to lead him on, I don't want a Joe, Paul and Jacob love triangle.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and did my hair. I didn't feel like straightening all of it so I just straightened my side bangs letting the rest of my hair fall in soft tamed ringlets. I did my makeup next, eyeliner,mascara,blush,and pale pink eyes shadow. I went to my closet to get dressed, I threw on some grey skinny jeans and a pink long sleeve shirt, I grabbed my black Beatles hoodie and walked downstairs. I smelled waffles, eggs and mmm muffins. My mom must be in a good mood. Strange considering we had a fight last night. But I promised my dad I would try.

" good morning Joe. Breakfast?" mom asked making a plate I nodded.

" yeah thanks." I said as she handed the plate full of delicious food to me." mom I just wanted to apolo-" she cut me off.

" no need Hun. I was wrong and I know I was, you had a right to blow up at me. I know how attached to your father you were." she laughed." I remember when you were a baby you use to go to your father instead of me. I thought it was odd because when you were born you were more attached to him then me." she smiled looking down I know how much she misses him." darling I want you to know that I miss you father I loved him, hell I still do and its hard to let go. But I want to look forward and not back. It hurts to much to think about him." she looked up at me with tear filled eyes. I couldn't help but cry. I walked over to my mom and pulled her into a big hug, which shocked her. She squeezed me back tight it made me feel whole hugging my mother again I couldn't help but sob even more." oh! Honey its ok, let it out."

" mom I-I mi-iss him so so much.I-I wish he could be here to see me g-grow. And t-to watch my k-kids grow. And it k-kills me knowing h-he wont." I sobbed It was hard to talk because I was crying so much. I haven't cried this hard since my dad died. My mom rubbed circles on my back, like she did when I was upset about something when was younger.

" oh honey I know, I know." she pulled me away to look at her." but you got to be strong ok?. I know your dad wouldn't want you crying." she smiled at me. I nodded and she kissed my cheek wiping away my tears.

" I better be heading to school." I said grabbing my Vans back pack. She nodded and tossed me my keys. I walked out the front door smiling, I had actually had a moment with my mom. And it made me so much better. Now hopefully I could have the rest of my day going peachy.

On the ride to school I thought about how I was going to react when I saw Paul. I remembered what my mom said about looking forward. And I was going to do exactly that. I was going to forgive Paul, help Jacob find someone not me. And hang out with Kim, we were barley talked since the whole incident in the woods. I arrived to school and made my way to the group of boys. I needed to talk to Paul.

" Paul" I said quietly. But they all turned to look at me some looking sympathetic, some *cough cough* Jared glaring at me.

" Joeanna! Hey!" Kim greeted me with a giant hug. I returned it smiling, but quickly turned back towards Paul who was looking at me with Guilt.

" Paul…we need to talk." he stood their dumbstruck. All the guys remained their staring between us." uhm alone." I said motioning behind me. He nodded and followed behind me and into the woods.

I turned to face him, he wasn't looking at me. He kind of looked scared like I was going to beat him or something.

" Joe I-" I put my hand up silencing him. It was my turn to talk.

" wait. I have something to say first… and that is. I forgive you" he looked at the confused." yeah I forgive you for acting like a dick and for r-raping me." I said the last part looking down." and if you want I want to start fresh.. Ok?" I looked up at him. He had the biggest smile on his face. I swear his face was going to tear any second.

" wha-what? Y-you forgive me?" I nodded and he grabbed me and pulled me into a giant bear hug I couldn't breathe.

" p-paul I cant breath.." I gasped. He quickly let me go saying a million sorry.

" haha its ok. Now what were you going to say?" I asked looking up at him smiling. His face turned serious.

" oh yeah.. I was going to apologies for last night, and that last night when I said I wish I never imprinted on you.. I-I lied. I know you might not want to hear this but I love you more than anything in the world. And if you let me prove it to you. It would make me the happiest man in the world." he said taking my small cold hands into his huge giant warm hands. I smiled looking up at him.

" and what might you do to prove it to me Mr. Meraz." I said flirty, I was getting real comfortable with him now. He smiled at me stepping closer.

" well I was thinking since its Friday today, tonight I could take you on a date.." he said looking at me with those big brown pleading eyes.

" hmmm.." I said making him even more anxious. I stepped closer so now that our chest were closer." I guess I could except that offer." I smiled up at him. He leaned in closer. Then reality hit me and my mind was screaming.' _ALERT ALERT PAUL IS ABOUT TO KISS YOU WAKE UP_!' I thought to myself.

I took at step back and he looked at me hurt." but lets take this slow.. Because we just forgave each other after a lot of shit went down… could you do that for me?" he looked down letting go of my hands he looked broken. Sad. But why I said friends. He slowly nodded his head.

"yeah I-I guess." he said rubbing the back of his neck. He was so cute when he acted like this. I grabbed his hand heading towards the school.

" but you know" I said looking up at him." good things come for boys who wait." I winked at him, he smiled real big and cocked an eyebrow. We walked hand in hand inside the school. Everyone staring, especially the one the only hazel. Things might be going good for me and Paul but… me and Hazel were going to have a throw down..

**Ok so Joe and Paul are on good terms. Their friends…real real close friends ;). Please review! :D oh! And thank you to ladyMiraculousNight! I read your review and chuckled lol.**


	16. drifting away

**Ok here's chapter 16. I wanted to update earlier but you know finals at school :/. If you don't have those your lucky.**

As we walked pass Hazel and her friends she glared at me and whispered something to her friends. I really didn't want to start trouble. I know later on in Athletics (P.E.) I was going to get it. Paul took notice and saw that I was uncomfortable.

"its alright. I wont let her do anything to you." he said squeezing my hand." besides just friends right…well at least for right now." he smiled. I just nodded.

" but maybe we shouldn't hold hands, and act like something more than friends… just to be safe." I said letting go of his hand. He frowned but nodded his head, Understanding. I smiled up at him which caused him to smile. We walked into the cafeteria where, all the boys and Kim where.

**Jacobs pov**

I was laughing hard at something Quil said, when I turned around and what the FUCK. It was Joe and Paul. But they bad thing was she was happy…with him. She was smiling up at him. And him back at her! He whispered something in her ear. And she giggled, battering her long beautiful eye lashes at him! What the hell yesterday she was making out with e on the porch….. And now she's flirting with Paul! Why? I don't understand!

I clenched my hands tight causing my knuckles to turn whit.

"dude you ight?" Embry said nudging me. I started to shake." man calm down. Or well have to go outside." he said patting my back. I took a breath in then let it out, trying to use the technique Emily told me. I looked away and put my head down.' _how could she do this to me? Just yesterday she was making me feel happy and wanted now….she made me feel hurt and betrayed.. Just like Bella did.' _I thought to myself. They sat down next to each other across from me.

"well it looks like everything's good now." Embry said to Paul.

"yeah all better." Paul said I looked up at them. They were looking at each other all cutesy and reached over and held her hand that was sitting on her lap. I wanted to scream out. I wanted to punch Paul. I wanted to yell at Joe for leading me on. I started shaking rapidly. I didn't wait for anyone to tell me to leave I got up and slammed the lunch doors behind me. Phasing as I got close to the woods.

**Joes pov**

Paul reached over and grabbed my hand that was sitting in my lap. I smiled up at him, I could get use to this. I looked up to see Jake staring at Pau Evilly… and then to me hurt. He started shaking venomously. Seth was going to tell him to leave but Jacob already pushed his chair out and slammed the lunch doors shut. Everyone in the cafeteria got quite and looked at the door. Including us.

"was that Jacob?" Kim asked.

"yeah." Jared answered" what's got him so tensed up?" me. I didn't want to say anything instead I looked down at mine and Paul's hand. I know Paul's happy and well so am I.. but I hurting Jake and I really don't want to do that.

We continued with our conversations but I didn't talk much. It was bugging me Jacob hadn't came back yet. Its already been twenty-five minutes. I was becoming scared for him. What if a leech got him and no one was their to save him? Jacob could be hurt.. Or worse dead. Because of me because I hurt him I kissed him when I shouldn't have me being stupid again . And taking advantage of people I took advantage of him and now he's dead. I calmed myself I was jumping to conclusions.' calm_ Joeanna Jacob is perfectly fine'_ I thought to myself.

The first period bell rang and we all headed to our classes. Except Jake who still wasn't there.

****** (Lunch)

I walked into the cafeteria with Kim. She was saying something about Jared doing something romantic. Her voice became muffled because my heart beat got louder.' why isn't Jacob here. Please o please God let Jacob be alright'' I thought while we made our way to the lunch table." he made me a sandwich and it was so sweet. And then he made me cookies he had powder all over his face. Awe Joe you should've been their. isn't that so romantic?" Kim said nudging me. I got out of my daze and turned to her." yeah the sweetest." I said nonchalantly. Kim rolled her eyes and sat next to Jared while I sat next Paul. I was still looking at the doors Jacob had went out of this morning.

" hey, Joe are you alright?" Paul said rubbing my arm. His touch made me feel better. But I was still worried.

"uh yeah im fine. Uhm have you heard from Jake since this morning?" I asked. His smile turned into a annoying look.

" no." he said then turned from me. Was he jealous?

We all engaged in different conversations Embry and quill about who had the biggest boobs in the school. Seth, Collin and Brady about… never mind you don't want to know. And Jared and Paul about cars, patrolling and other wolf guy stuff. Me and Kim talked about they guys. Mainly Kim about the awesomeness of Jared. I wanted so bad to talk about Paul. But we were just friends we already established that. I also had Jacob on my mind. I heard the cafeteria doors opened and saw that it was Jacob. I smiled feeling like Bricks lifted from my chest. He sat down across from me and Paul. I smiled at him but he just glared at me. It was like that the whole lunch and it was really bugging me so I decided to talk to him after lunch.

The bell rang and I chased Jake before he could get out the doors. He was trying to run form me.

" Jake please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." I said I finally got him to stop. He pulled me aside away from the crowed.

" you know what's wrong." he snapped. I flinched at that.

" Jake I didn't mean to hurt you. I wasn't supposed to kiss so sor-" he cut me off.

"save it your not sorry. You led me on, you kissed me with so much passion yesterday and then now today your all lovey dovey with Paul!" he hissed. A little to loud. The hall had cleared but someone was still here. Paul.

"what?" Paul breathed he looked hurt. Jacob glared at me then turned around to Paul.

"yeah she led us both on." he said looking at me.

"Paul listen to me. I didn't mean that Kiss with Jacob it wasn't even supposed to happen. If I could id take everything back. I-I was just upset about that fight with you and he was there." I reached out for him but he just backed away.

" Joe why didn't you tell me? Are you messing around with Jacob to?" Paul asked he looked so hurt. It made me want to cry.

" I didn't tell you because it didn't matter. I told you. And no im not messing around with Jacob. I only want you." Jacob looked hurt he glared at me and walked out the front school doors.

"Joe I don't know what to do now… if were keeping secrets from each other then how is this going to work?" I cant believe this was happening. Everything was fine and it was slipping away so fast.

" Paul. This is the only secret I kept. But it was because I was afraid of hurting you." I started tearing up." I just want us to be fine."

" I don't know how things could be fine.. If your playing with me and Jacob. I would never do this to you Joe. Maybe we were moving to fast… maybe we should wait and you should think about who you want." no. didn't he understand that I l-loved him? Of course not because I was to much of a bitch to show it.

"what are you saying?" Gosh we were acting like we were dating.

" im saying I want to stay our distance from each other until you can choose." he said this and began down the hall. I slid down the wall crying. Why is it that when things start going good for me. I have to fuck it up, or something gets in the way?

**Ok so please review. Personally I didn't think this was my favorite chapter. But the next one will be better :D**


	17. you again

Its been two weeks and Paul wont talk to me, usually its him trying to talk to me, now the whole pack knows and none of them will talk to me. Only person who does is Kim and occasionally Seth and I haven't seen Leah in the longest time. Well I cant blame this all on him, I haven't really tried hard enough to talk to him. I gave up to easily, whenever he ignored me I just stopped like last week on Friday.

*****flashback*****

_I walked to the lunch table with Kim like usual. Everyone was laughing and talking like usual….. I sat down but I noticed Paul wasn't their. Then everyone stared at me and turned away whispering to each other. Its been happening since the day after Paul broke it off, I was tired of it I was tired of being ignored." why does she still sit here?" I heard Embry whisper to Quil. that's when it hurt, I didn't think they wanted me to leave. I decided to ignore it when I heard something else." you think she'd be considerate to their feelings considering she's been through more shit than a prostitute".Quil whispered back and the guys who heard laughed. That hurt not just because they compared me to a prostitute but because. He was mocking me. And I wasn't going to sit their and be talked about. So I said something. Kim knew what I was about to do so she squeezed my hand giving me a 'just ignore them their ass holes look' but I couldn't they were talking about me as if I wasn't here._

"_yeah I have been through a lot of shit." I said standing up" and for you guys to be talking behind my back is real fucked up, I knew some of you were jerks…but now I know all of you are. I like how you guys only get some part of the story and make up shit on your own, how about you ask someone instead of talking shit." I pushed my chair in and began to walk away." and if you don't know the shit ive been through from my point of view then I advise all of you keep your fucking mouths shut." I said crying then I stormed out the lunch room._

_**_**end of flashback**_**_

I haven't talked to them since, they would stop by my house saying sorry but I told my mom not to let them in. and she did just that. She knew what happened and she was siding with me. But then again she told me I should talk to Paul and Jacob. And then forgive the pack, but the ruth is right now im scared to face Paul I mean what if he doesn't want to see me again? Could what I did break the imprint bond? that's what I was scare of. I was scared that if I went back to see him that he wouldn't love e anymore and I would be helpless without him. I don't what I would do if he ever stopped loving me.

I sat on my bed thinking that over and over. When the door bell rang. I prayed it wasn't one of the guys._'damn why did I have to be home alone?' _I thought to myself. I walked downstairs and stopped in front of the door debating on whether I should open it or not.' _maybe I should run back upstairs, and act as if im no yea. Wait no my cars out front_.' the door rang again' _stop being a wimp and open the damn door_.' and I did as that I put my hand on the knob bracing myself for doom. I opened up to oh no! oh wait yes!…LEAH.

"Lee omigod I haven't seen you forever where have you been hiding? Why haven't I seen you? Girl answer me!" I rambled on. She laughed.

" I will if you'd stop talking." she smiled I nodded and opened the door for her to come in.

"oh! are you hungry, thirsty?" I rambled again.

"no I uh actually just came back from eating." she smiled dreamily. Ooo something must have happened.

"well well, look at you. Your blushing Lee. I want to know everything!" I squealed.

"ok, ok." she laughed"hmm where to start wel-" I cut her off.

"wait. Lets take this to my room, im kind if hiding out and people can see through my window." she nodded and we ran upstairs. We plopped down on my bed sitting India style."ok proceed." I said smiling.

" well ok remember the night we went clubbing?" she said I smiled and rolled my eyes remembering the bad memories of that night." well remember how I met that Beautiful guy Levi…well im dating him now." we both squealed holding each others hands.

"omg! More do tell do tell." I said bouncing.

"oh after you left that one club night. I didn't have a ride because stupid Jen went off with her boyfriend. Probably to go do it. So Levi offered me a ride, well since he's my imprint in all I wanted to spend time with him so w-" I cut her off.

"whoa whoa didn't tell me he was your imprint." I said seriously she looked at me seriously to." that's amazing!" I exclaimed and a huge smile crawled back on her face.

"yes. yes he is. Well I wanted to spend more time with him so I suggested we go to first beach. And well we got the talking and we just asked each other questions. Then it got dark and I had to go because I knew Sam would get on my ass if I was late to patrol. So I told him I really had to go and then he said he would really love to see me again. And well I gave him my number, and we've been together since." she smiled dreamily" im just so happy I finally imprinted. Because it means I wont have to hurt anymore. But it also means so much more!" she smiled squeezing my had.

"well Lee im real glad your happy." I said hugging her tight.

"but you cant tell anyone about us." she looked down sadly.

" what why?" it was weird I would think she was so happy shed tell everyone.

"well, he's not from our reservation he's from the Makah." she said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"so….why is that bad? Emily is from the Makah rez." if Emily could be here he could to.

"yeah I know but she lives here. Its that lately the Makah council has been in a another feud with our council. So their people cant come on our land right now. And we cant go their. Its really a stupid fight that I don't know much about. But you know Alpha's orders." she said sadly again.

" well your secret is safe with so so happy your happy." she smiled

"enough about me, what about you?" she said nudging me.

"me. I haven't been that great." I said

"well why not? I heard you and Paul patched things up."

"yeah….not even for a day though. it's a long story" I said waving it off.

"well we've got time." she smiled

" lets see….ok well we fought and then we patched things up the next day, I told him I wanted to start out as friends he agreed and then everything was good until we step foot into the cafeteria that's when all my trouble began."

I told Leah everything. I also went back to the Jacob kiss story. And then I told her how I yelled at the guys because they were being jerk off's.

"and that's why ive been hiding out." she looked sympathetic….everyone did.

"well. I don't know what to say… maybe you should talk to Jake and Paul." wow its like she was their when my mom told me that.

"that's what my mom said….maybe she was that's what im going to do….later on though I need to practice both of my speeches." we both laughed, Leah's phone rang. She looked at it and growled.

"speak of the devil." she answered it" yes quill?" I got a pen and paper out to prepare for my first apology… I wanted to talk to Jake first to clear thing up. He was going to be the hardest and I need to get through that one.

Leah hung up the phone and groaned.

"what is it?" I said not looking up just kept on writing.

" I have to go bleh. Sam needs me to talk about the patrolling tonight." I really didn't want her to go I might nee her help.

"man! I was going to need your help." I sighed.

"you can text me, ill be bored their. So then you can text me to come over and ill get out of the worth of Sam." we both giggled.

"alright." I hugged her one last time. She walked towards the window and opened it." you know there is a thing called a door?" I smiled at her.

"yeah, yeah. But this way is easier." she said then jumped down and off towards the woods.

I was happy to have talked to Leah, she was great to talk to. I mean Kim is to but she's probably busy or getting busy with Jared. I walked back over to my bed and began writing down my thoughts on to the paper. I really hoped Jacob and Paul would forgive me because with out them my life is hell.

**Ok did you like it? Love it? Or hate it? Plz tell me your thoughts xoxo olmiss. ;)**


	18. the letter

I read over the letter I would be giving to Jacob over and over, I was hoping it was good enough because I actually spent two days on Jake's and two on Paul's I stayed up writing them, hoping it was enough. And that's why I going to re-read Jacob's letter.

_Dear Jake,_

_I know your upset with me. Trust me if I was in your position I would be upset with me to. If I found out you were trying to get with someone else and then kissed me the day before. I would be ignoring you._

_Im sorry im truly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know what you've been through and now its like a replay all over again. I honestly don't know why I kissed you. I think it might have been for comfort. I didn't know I would be forgiving Paul the next day. But I want to assure you me and Paul are just friends. Or at least where…. he's mad at me also. And I don't totally blame you for telling him. I mean he was going to find out sooner or later._

_But I do promise you this wont happen to you ever again, I cant hurt you like that. I wont carry on acting this way for you. I don't want to see you as a boyfriend I want to see you as a friend or best friend. Someone I can lean on. Someone I can talk to. I know me and you have a lot in common. Because we both know what it feels like to loose a parent. I just hope you can give me another chance and let me prove myself to you._

_I really wanted to do this in person but me being a coward I was afraid you would reject me in person. So im going to give this letter to Billy to give to you. Yeah I know imma a sissy. But ill admit it._

_I just hope you can forgive me._

_Love, Joeanna._

I was pleased with myself after reading it for the tenth time. I met every need for an apology letter. I just wished I wasn't so scared to tell him or at least read this to him in person. I mean I have Paul's letter right here in my left hand. And im not sure if I want to give it to him. Considering he's my imprinter I feel like saying this to his face is more important. I crumbled up Paul's letter and threw it in the trash. After I came from Jake's house I was going to March my ass over to Paul's and tell him how I feel. I was going to say or do anything to get him back. Because honestly having Paul mad at me hurt more than anything. I smiled at myself feeling confident and strong. I jumped off my bed and headed to the shower. I was going to look nice when I talked to him.

When I got out the shower I blow dried my hair brushing it so it would be nice and straight. I applied my makeup. Eyeliner, mascara, pale pink eye shadow and lip gloss. I walked to my closet doors flinging them open and pulling out some light blue skinny jeans ,my grey cardigan and a pink tank top. With my lucky grey converse. And when I mean lucky I mean lucky they work good for me. I always wore them for test at school and each time I did I aced the test. I turned my radio on dancing to ke$ha 'we r who we r'. while putting my clothes on.

When I was done I grabbed Jake's letter my hoodie,car keys and ran out the front door._'alright off to Jake's' _I braced myself. Hopefully Billy would open the door and not Jacob. God I hope anybody but Jake. I don't want to get the door shut in my face. I blasted my radio singing along to every song. I needed a good vibe before I got to Jake's just incase things went wrong.

I pulled infornt of Jake's red house.' _breath in breath out,everythings going to be alright_.' I thought to myself. I stepped out my car shutting the door behind me. I held onto the letter with both hands as if it was going to fly away from me. When I got his porch my heart felt like it was going to fall out my butt. I started to panic '_what if he opens the door? What happens if he reads it to his friends? What happens if they all laugh at me? What happens if he gets an intercom and reads it to the whole school_!' I thought to myself I had to calm down I closed my eyes and began to sing in my head ' _cause baby you're a firework, come on show em what your worth, make em go oh oh oh as you shoot across the sky-y-y_.' I sang firework but Katy Perry to keep my cool. I calmed down and knocked once on the door. I waited but nobody came. I knocked again and still no one. I started to get impatient I mean hello I see two cars out here." Jacob black I know your in their open up!" I yelled as i pounded on the door. I watched the knob as it turned. The door opened up and uhh no! it wasn't Billy. And you know what it wasn't Jake either it was stupid Embry Call , with Mr. stupid Quill Ateara behind him eating a bag of chips.

Ok see how earlier I said _**anybody**_but Jake well yeah I take that back. Id rather have Jake then these two idiots. I don't know but I wasn't ready to forgive them. They stared blankly at me I wasn't getting annoyed and impatient.

"Joe?" Quill said kind of like a question.

"yeah mmhm in the flesh and blood. Now is bi-" Embry cut me off.

"were real sorry Joe we were just thinking about our Pack brothers. We didn't mean that stuff we said can you please fo-" I cut him back off.

" uh no time for that." I snapped they winced good be afraid." now like I was saying before I was rudely cut off. Is Billy here?" the both nodded at the same time.

"whose at the door?" I heard Jake yell from the kitchen. I got nervous again I hoped he didn't come out of the kitchen and see me.

"uhm Billy door." Embry said the both smiled at me before they left but I didn't return it. They didn't deserve smiles. Billy wheeled up to the door. He smiled big when he saw me.

"well well well. If it isn't little Joeanna Audrey Smith your looking more like your father as you grow." he smiled I laughed and hugged him. Billy was also a friend of my dads.

"hey Billy. What are you like nineteen now?" I smiled at him he chuckled.

" I wish. So what can I do you for?" he said, I wondered if Billy knew my situation with Jacob.

"well me and Jake well we got into a little misunderstanding. And well I have this letter here for him" Billy nodded his head understandingly" and if you could just give it to him for me, in private. Not around Embry and Quill. It would make me very happy." I sighed

" don't worry I will, and Joe I really hope you and Jake can patch things up. My boy's been hurt a lot." he said squeezing my hand. I smiled and nodded at Billy.

"well I got to get to another persons house. It was good seeing you again Billy." I said giving him a goodbye hug.

"alrighty. You should come by again it was really nice seeing you again. Tell your mom I said hi for me." I waved back a Billy.

"sure thing bye Billy." he waved again before shutting the door again. Great one down one more to go. I started my car and backed out the Black's driveway.

**Jacobs pov**

" alrighty. You should come by again it was really nice seeing you again. Tell your mom I said hi for me." I heard dad yell from the front door. I looked out the window in the kitchen to see who had come by. It was Joe why was she here. I growled thinking she was probably trying to get my dad on her side. He was trying to get her to come over again. Hell no.

"sure thing Billy." she said waving as she walked to her car. When she spoke it broke my heart, I shouldn't be so mean towards her maybe she didn't come here to get Billy on her side maybe she came by for something more important like an apology. But she didn't ask for me to come to the door. I watched as she drove off until she became a speck.

I walked back to the living room sitting on the couch watching Embry and Quill play black opps.

" hey Jake come here for a minute." dad said from the hallway. I got up and saw him holding a white envelope. That had my name on it in pink letters." uh Joe stopped by she wanted me to give this to you. Looks like she's real sorry. If I were you I would forgive her. I didn't see Bella do this for you." my dad said as he handed me the envelope and wheeled off to his room.

I walked back into the living room. I sat away from the guys. I caressed my fingers against my name where she written them. I gently opened the envelope not wanting to rip the note. I pulled out the pink paper. It smelt like her she must've sprayed it. I began reading.

_Dear Jake,_

_I know your upset with me. Trust me if I was in your position I would be upset with me to. If I found out you were trying to get with someone else and then kissed me the day before. I would be ignoring you._

_Im sorry im truly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know what you've been through and now its like a replay all over again. I honestly don't know why I kissed you. I think it might have been for comfort. I didn't know I would be forgiving Paul the next day. But I want to assure you me and Paul are just friends. Or at least where…. he's mad at me also. And I don't totally blame you for telling him. I mean he was going to find out sooner or later._

_But I do promise you this wont happen to you ever again, I cant hurt you like that. I wont carry on acting this way for you. I don't want to see you as a boyfriend I want to see you as a friend or best friend. Someone I can lean on. Someone I can talk to. I know me and you have a lot in common. Because we both know what it feels like to loose a parent. I just hope you can give me another chance and let me prove myself to you._

_I really wanted to do this in person but me being a coward I was afraid you would reject me in person. So im going to give this letter to Billy to give to you. Yeah I know imma a sissy. But ill admit it._

_I just hope you can forgive me._

_Love, Joeanna._

She was sorry? She wanted us to be friends. I felt bad for thinking bad things about her before, I wanted to let her know I was willing to be friends anything she wanted would be fine with me.

"what's that? Quill asked I looked up to see Embry and quil staring at me.

" its nothing." I said simply and putting the letter back in the envelope gently.

"doesn't look like nothing, was it from Joe?" hearing her name made me blush.

" look at lover boy he's blushing." Embry teased. I needed to stop that I need to stop thinking about her as more than a friend. If I wanted to be her friend then I needed to see her as one.

"shut up Call." I said as we began wrestling.

**What ya think?**

**Next chapter will be Joeanna going to pauls house to tell him her apology will he forgive her? Will they be more than friends? What will happen at Paul's house?**

**Till next time xoxo olmiss.**

***happy holidays***


	19. how do i say i love you?

**Thanks for the reviews. I always love reading them! :D ok here's chapter .**

I parked my car in front of Paul's house. For some strange reason I wasn't as afraid like I was at Jacobs house. I sat in the car and prepared myself,_' just go on in and do like you rehearsed. Say sorry and what your sorry for, and then reassure it will never happen again and if all fails…cry and beg for break out the I love you.' _

I thought to myself. Yup that's how it was going down. I jumped out my car and jogged to his front door. I was about to knock on his door when my stupid hand froze. Come on come on knock…KNOCK!

It was helpless my stupid hand wouldn't let me knock.' _come on girl your Joeanna Audrey Smith you can do it. Your powerful you can take down any vampire…well not really but its good for a pep talk.' _I began to shuffle my feet and punch in the air like I was a boxer…what it helps.

'_come on float like a butterfly sting like a bee.' _I chanted in my head about a good fifteen times. Before my mind connected to my hand I gave a good loud bang on the door. No answer, another loud bang no answer." open up it's the police!" I yelled. I heard someone say 'oh shit man. Hurry up then Jared opened the door. He glared down at me probably realizing there were no police in sight.

"hey" I said sheepishly.

"hi" he said still glaring at me.

"so are you going to let me in or are you going to get Paul for me." I asked. He opened the door fully to let me in I stepped in and noticed Sam ,Emily, Kim, Leah ,Brady ,Collin ,and Seth sitting in the living room.

"hey everyone." I said giving a small wave. I only received a smile and wave from the girls and Seth but I got glares from the rest including Jared." so uhm is Paul around." I asked rubbing the back of my neck. It was uncomfortable with them all staring at me. I wasn't an attention dragger and right now I wanted to crawl under a rock. Nobody said anything. I looked around the room nervously and noticed a pair of feet behind the couch. I leaned in closer making sure I wasn't crazy. I got up to see Paul trying to hide."you know you would've proabaly pulled it off it you weren't so big." I said kneeling down next to him. He just rolled his eyes and stood up.

"what do you want?" he said walking passed me.

"well I had just came back from Jacobs house an-" he cut me off.

"so its obvious you want him, and not me so why don't you go and run back to your precious little Jacob" he ranted his words stung and it was completely embarrassing considering I was turning red and everyone was staring back between Paul and I." you played with me thinking I had a ch-" I cut him off

" I didn't mean it." I whispered I heard Jared scoffed which earned him a smack in the back of the head from Kim and Emily.

"you didn't mean it? How do you not mean to Kiss someone then toy around with another boy the very next day. Your unbelievable you know that?"

" im truly sorry. I don't even like Jacob its just" I stopped.

" you just what? You Just like hurting me? Is this revenge? Is this your way at getting back at me for what ive did because I already told you I was sorry."

"I-I know you did and I already told you that I forgave you. I _like _you Paul." he bowled his fist. Damn wrong choice of words. I know that I love him but why is it so hard for me to say it. Is it because of what he did to me. I already forgave him though. But it was still just so hard, even though I forgave him.

"like" he scoffed." you know how I feel about you and all you can say is like? Is it because of him? He's getting in the way of our relationship" Paul aid he was starting to shake now. I was getting really nervous. My palms were sweating like crazy and I felt like I was going to die from all the eyes on me.

"Paul can we take this outside?" I said looking up at him. Hoping he would see my fear. But he didn't, or he ignored it.

"no." it stung" no were gonna settle this right here. You tell me now infont of everyone do you want me or do you want Jacob because I love you and I don't want to sit around and be toyed like this, it hurts to much and I honestly think I don't deserve to be hurt like this. I jus-" I cut him off with a kiss. It was the only thing I thought would help. Maybe if I kissed him with so much passion he would see how I felt about him. He would know my answer without the I love you.

He was shocked at first but then he reacted and the reaction was great he pulled me closer to him holding on to my waist my arms around his neck. I was playing with his hair. I loved they way he made me warm , they way he made me safe , they way he made me feel like I was special even if I didn't feel like it , they way he looked at me like I was his and no one was going to take me from him. I loved they way he made me feel like his imprint.

He licked my bottom lip and I happily opened up for him letting him assault my mouth with his tongue. His salvia mixed with mine was amazing. Kissing him felt right, I didn't feel right kissing anyone else. It felt right being her with him. I started to take dominance as I attacked his mouth with my tongue I guess he liked that because he moaned in pleasure.

"ahem" I heard someone say but we ignored them.

"AHEM" it was someone different and it was louder we broke apart smiling at each other.

"so does that answer your question?" I asked rubbing the back of his neck. My arms still around him and his hands still on my waist. He smiled and bent down and kissed me again but this time soft.

" so uhm. That was….HOT" Collin yelled we all erupted into laughter. Only Collin would say something like that." so im guessing err things all koo wit yall." he said trynna sound all gangster. I smiled and nodded at him Paul did as well.

"oh ok. So can we get back to playing the game?" he gestured to the video game. I smiled as the boys went back to playing the game.

" do you want to take a walk with me?" Paul asked grabbing my hand. I smiled up at him and nodded.

I could tell this was going to be a long day. Good but long.

**What yall think? It was short but the next will be longer.**

**Merry Christmas eve to you all I hope you get what you want :D. plz review**

**Xerox olmiss ;)**


	20. remembering and forgiving

**Ok heres chapter 20 enjoys. Merry beladed Christmas.**

We walked along the beach for what seemed like hours, we walked in a comfortable silence. Each time he would turn to look at me than look away blushing when I caught him. I had to admit it was cute.

He continued not to say anything so I broke the silence.

"So what does this make us?" I wondered I mean we where friends before than we broke it off, then I kissed him. So where did we stand?

He opened his mouth to say something then shut it. He looked like he was thinking, he stared straight forward thinking hard.

"Well…" he trailed off I stopped; he noticed and did the same.

"Well what?" I was beginning to worry did he not want a relationship. Was he afraid that I was hooked on Jacob, would I have to show him I'm not? Again.

"It's just…are your ready to date _me_ again?" I hadn't realized that this would be my second time dating him. Would it be like the first? Full of fights, full of fake I love you's full of lies and cheating. But all the cheating and and fake I loves you didn't come from me. I just stood there thinking did I want this.

"Well it depends." I said moving so I was standing in front of him.

"Depends on what?" he asked taking a step closer.

"Well everything all depends on you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I mean I don't want a repeat of before" I put my head down not wanting to see his expression."I don't want to get hurt or lied to." I looked up to see him. He looked sad, shocked, distraught. And a lot of other things. "Or hit" he winced at that. I didn't want to bring that part up but he had to know that if I was willing to get back with him I wasn't going to be treated like before.

He took a step closer grabbing both of my hands.

"Joe I will never do that to you. I know what I did before and if I could I would take it back all of it, I'll show you how sorry I am. I will make it up to you." He caressed my cheek I smiled as he did that his touch sent shocks up my spine. He made my heart beat increase by a lot.

"I would love to see that." I smiled up at him batting his eyelashes.

"Remember that date you agreed to?" I smiled even bigger remembering we were supposed to go on a date together an actual date.

"How could I forget? If the offer still sands then…" I trailed off.

"yes! Yes it still stands."

"Than in that case I would love to go on a date with you ."

"Well Mrs. smith ill be honored." He said in a 'okay' Texas accent. I giggled at that as he pulled me closer. We began to walk down the beach again but this time hand in I could get use to this.

****later that night****

_**Dear diary,**_

_**Well I haven't heard from Jacob yet but when I do I hope there good. But Paul on the other hand.**_

_**Well let's just say that things are going completely great with him. We agreed to a date tomorrow at eight which is perfect because tomorrow is Saturday and my schedule is empty. After we made plans we talked about any and everything we thought of. I found out more about him and he found out more about me. When it got late he drove home with me, we talked well never mind we barley talked in the car. Because the whole time his lips were attached to mine and our tongues were fighting each other for dominance and as usual I let him win. When we finally broke He walked me to the door. **_

_**We said our goodbyes and he gave me one last kiss on the cheek. (Such a gentleman).**_

_**I can tell things are going to be good from now on. I just want Jacob to talk to me so I can fix up things with him. Well until next time.**_

_**Love, Joe ;)**_

**Jacob's pov.**

I thought about what I was going to say to Joeanna. Of course I forgive her I mean she was nice enough to write a letter apologizing and saying it was her fault instead if blaming it all on me.

I was going to write her back, yeah I wanted to say it to her face but she might have been nervous considering she didn't talk to me. face to face.

"Jake what are you doing in their jacking off?" Quill joked I heard Embry laugh in he back round.

"Shut up. And go do something I'm busy." I shouted back. Io heard them groan as I made my way to my desk. I pulled out pen and paper and began to write.

_Dear Joe,_

_I haven't written a letter in forever. So don't laugh at me if I get stuck._

_Where do I start? Well I want you to know that I forgive you, and that I really like and appreciate that you wrote a letter saying you're sorry and taking responsibility for it. Like a man ;) ._

_I know what you did was wrong but I was wrong for giving in to the kiss, knowing that Paul imprinted on you and knowing you guys had issues that you needed to work out. So I take half of the problem to._

_I think it would be a good idea if we acted as if it had never happened. I know that might seem harsh but it's the best way for me and you to get closer….as friends. If we don't think about it then we won't think about each other that way right?_

_I really hope you and I can have a good relationship between us. Because you're actually someone I wouldn't mind being near all the time. And I know that you won't hurt me like Bella. But I will never compare you to her. Because I know how much you hate it._

_Hopefully the next time we talk to each other it will be face to face._

_From Jake._

**Paul's pov**

'**So you and Joe huh.' I heard Jared into my mind.**

'**Yeah, we talked it out down at the beach. And now we're going to go on a date tomorrow.'**

'**So are you guys dating or whaa?'**

'**I don't know. We haven't made it official I mean we made out a lot.' I replayed the memory of me and Joe in the car making out. I even pictured what it would look like if we would have went a little further.**

'**OHMIGOD not what I wanted to see when I fazed Paul!' Seth whined.**

'**Get use to it pup, I imprinted and if she wants me to fulfill her needs I will not turn it down.' I said and Seth groaned.**

'**Yeah same here.' Jared said thinking about him and Kim doing it.**

'**Whoa! I said meant making love Jared not making a porn video.' Me and Seth laughed Jared just rolled his eyes.**

'**I didn't think Kim was capable of doing that. but damn.' Embry thought as he joined us.**

'**if I catch you thinking about her like that Em ill kill you.' Jared threatened we just all laughed because Jared getting mad was like Seth getting mad. We couldn't take him seriously.**

'**So Pauly you and Joe? What happened?' Embry asked. I mentally smiled just hearing her name made my heart skip a beat.**

'**Ahh Embry don't get him started.' Seth whined.**

'**Where should I start' Seth groaned as I put the vision of me and Joe making out in my head again.**

***Ok so how was this chapter? Review ,review ,REVIEW :D***


	21. showdown,yeah this is awkward

Saturday! Yes ive been waiting for Friday to end and Saturday to begin, today is the day Paul and I have our date. I cant wait but then again I can, because I have no idea what im going to wear. Or how im going to do my makeup or my hair. Who am I going to call. Kim? I could…Leah? She's probably busy. Maybe I could call. Wait no what am I thinking well they are in town. But why would I call her. I don't know because she's really good at stuff like this, considering she gets asked on billions of dates.

Then yes its settled ill call Tiffany….my step sister. I got out my phone and dialed her number' _I cant believe im doing this._' I thought to myself.

" I cant believe your calling me…. You never do." she said in a happy cheery tone.

"yes…well I need your help, and I know that you and Tyler are in town."

"yes yes we are. So what can I help my favorite step sister with." I rolled my eyes.

"im your only step sister…and I need you to come over so we can go shopping for a new outfit and makeup….because I have a date tonight." she shrieked.

"OH-MY-GOD, you have a date tonight. Sooo cute ok im going to be there in twenty minutes so be ready to go ok." I should've called Alice wait no she would've been bubbly to, maybe I should've called Rosalie. Yeah ill do that ill call Rose so I have someone to be exhausted with me.

"ok see you then." I hung up with Tiff and dialed Rose's number.

" Emmet stop Hello" I heard Emmet tickling Rose.

"hey rose its me Anna, I was just wondering if you could come shopping with me. My sisters coming and she's just like Alice and I need someone there."

"did I hear shopping? Is that Anna? Omg im so going." I heard Alice in the background.

"sure ill go, and apparently Alice is going to." Rose said.

" ok if im going Bella's going to." Alice shouted in the background I heard Bella disagreeing." yes your going to so give nessie to Edward and get in the car." Bella groaned im guessing its going to be all of us.

"ok well be there in ten." then the line was dead. I got off my bed to get my shoes when my phone rang. It was Kim.

"so you and Paul are going on a date eh?" how did she know. No that I cared but how?

"yeah, how'd you know."

"from Jared of course. But that's not why I called, we need to go shopping to get you a new dress and shoes….oh! And makeup. Omg its going to be so much fun your going to look great." she rambled.

"alright, just be here in five minutes ok?" I heard her squeal in the background.

"alright ill be over as soon as possible." then the line was dead. didn't anyone say bye anymore?

O so I had Tiffany,Rosalie,Alice,Bella and now Kim going. My phone vibrated. I picked it up to see a text from Kim.

'**ok so Emily and Leah are going because they over heard our ! Extra help. See you in about two minutes**.'

Ok scratch that now we have Tiffany,Rosalie,Alice,Bella,Kim,Emily and Leah going. Yeah this should be fun. Im actually glad I get to spend time with the vamp and wolf girls at the same time. Because their all my friends and their all real helpful so maybe my date tonight wouldn't be a disaster.

***five minutes later***

The door rang and I jumped down the stairs I opened it to see Tiffany ,Kim Emily, and Leah.

"hey!" they all said in unison. I returned the hey and opened the door for them to come in.

" ok so Tiffany these are my friends Kim ,Emily ,and Leah. Girls this is my sister Tiffany." they all exchanged hi's.

" so you ready to go?" Kim asked.

" oh..well im waiting for three more people to get here. They also wanted to help." they all nodded as the bell rang." that should be them now." I got up from the couch and answered the door. Leah started to sniff around. Shit she smelt vampires.

"hey! You ready omg when were done with you your going to look so cute" Alice said walking in"ew what smells like wet dog." they turned the corner. To see the other girls sitting on the couch.

"what are they doing here?" Leah sneered.

"these are the others I was telling you about. Tiffany this is Alice, Rosalie, and Bella. Girls this is my sister Tiffany." the exchanged hi's."Emily ,Leah and Kim. This is ro-" Leah cut me off.

"we know who they are." the vamp and wolf girls gave each other disgusting looks while me and Tiff just looked between them.

"uh ok so whose ready to go?" tiff broke the silence and they all nodded standing up and walking out the door.

"lets take my car it seats eight." Rosalie spoke we all nodded and got inside her car. The ride to the mall was silent. The group of girls would take there time glaring at each other. Yeah today was going to be fun…not.


	22. love in this club

**Ok here's chapter 22 :D, tell me your thoughts and what you think, or what you would like.**

Once we got to the mall the silence broke and the arguing began.

"uh no, I think we should go to this store and get her a cute dress one that will complement her tone. With a cute cardigan" Alice aid pulling me towards her. But Emily yanked me her way.

"excuse me but no, I think we should go to this store and get her something that wont make her look like a grandma." Emily aid pulling on my wrist but I couldn't go anywhere because Alice had a grip on me to.

"yeah I agree we want her to get laid, she wont if her goodies are all hidden behind some sweater." Leah growled Rosalie stepped in front of Alice glaring at Leah while Alice and Emily glared at each other Kim and Bella just stood in the back. Glaring at each other while I was being pulled on Tiff was talking to some guy who had walked by.

"ok! Girls we will settled this right here and now ok. We all need to keep our cool because Tiff." I said jamming my thumb behind me pointing to her" doesn't know about either of your secrets so Leah try not to phase and Cullen girls try not to suck someone's blood." they let me go and nodded." I would like if we all got done ok. I wanted you girls to help me out. Not to Kill each other. So straighten things out." they just looked at each other" now!" I hissed they jumped and nodded.

"im sorry, I mean I know I know a lot about style cause ive been along for like the longest time. But I guess I could use your guys help." Alice said.

"yeah were sorry to. I mean just because Leah and our boyfriends are wolves and there yall's rival don't mean we have to fight." Emily said.

"sorry I flew off the handle, im trying to be less bitchy." Leah said.

"yeah I noticed you've calmed your bitch level down a bit." Rosalie said smiling at Leah.

"you did? thanks. So were all cool." Leah asked. Everyone nodded their heads just as Tiffany got back.

"so girls are you ready to shop or what!" Tiffany said clapping her hands together. We all nodded and headed off to different stores. I tried on so many dresses. It was getting so exhausting.

"cant we just stop for a bit?" I asked rubbing my feet.

"ok! Girls five minute break then its time for more dresses." Alice announced, we all sat down exhausted.

**Paul's pov**

I cant believe I was doing this. But I wanted to impress Joe and I wanted her to be my girlfriend and if I was going to do that I needed to look and smell nice. So I did the girliest thing over.

"hello" Jared said from the other line.

"hey its me. Uhm I was wondering if you could maybe kind of h-" he cut me off.

"spit out boy."

"ok ok. I was just wondering if you ." I said super fast. This was so Gay.

"excuse me?" I could here him laughing.

"shut up! I said could you go shopping with me. For my date tonight." I breathed, he just laughed more.

"haha oh man your so gay." he laughed even harder.

"im gay? Dude you're the one who uses tampons for bloody noses." he stopped laughing.

"hey! They absorb fast…don't tell anyone or ill kill ya." he said playfully but you could tell he was serious.

"yeah yeah. I wont so are you going to help me or what?"

"yeah ill help. But were going to need to Call Sam because he knows all the romantic crap, and then Well call Seth cause he's got good style. And ill do your hair." what my hair? It wasn't even long it was cropped.

" my hair? Now whose the Gay one?" I laughed.

"yeah whatever meet me at Sams house, ill call Seth and the Boys. Were gong to need a lot of Help. Bye."

"bye." then the line was dead. I cant believe I was going to go shopping and get my hair done by Jared. But hey you do a lot of crazy shit for love. Even if it is Gay.

**sams house**

So I thought Jared was only going to Call Seth and maybe to other guys. Oh no he called the whole fucking pack.

"dude your so whipped." Embry teased.

"shut up beotch." I said smacking the back of his head.

"alright Seth what should we do. I mean you're the one with style." Jared said. Seth paced back and forth acting as if he was thinking of how to save the world from a giant bomb.

"yes yes I am. But if we want Joeanna to make Paul her boyfriend, then well need more help and I know just the guys. But boys you have to bare with me. Alright." we all nodded and Seth sat down in front of us."alright, im going to call Edward" we all groaned.

"Naw man. Id rather go to the date covered in dog shit the get Cullen's help." I said, seth just rolled his eyes.

" look I know I get all the girls with my style. But Cullen well ill admit myself he dresses real good and so does the other two. So im going to call them." I rolled my eyes and groaned "do you want to marry Joeanna or not?" well I do want to marry her in the future." it's a life or death question" Seth said getting all serious. He was acting as if this was one of those money game shows.

"alright make the call." and he did just that.

"Edward we need your ok. Make sure Emmet and Jasper come as well. Ok .alright bye" Seth hung up the phone." ok, they'll be here in five minutes." I just nodded my head I can believe we were going to get a leeches help.

**Joes pov.**

"ok yes that dress but with these shoes. And this cardigan." Alice held up a Pale yellow dress that came just above my knees with silver flats and a white cardigan.

"ok. Except how about we use this sweater instead." Emily held up a light grey cropped cardigan" it reveals at least some part of her arms." she said and Alice nodded in agreement.

"there we did it!" tiffany shrieked." oh your going to look so hot. Now im going to go to the beauty store to get makeup and the rest of you go too Vitoria secret to pick out something sexy for ?." we all nodded and got up to go to Victoria's secret while Tiff went to sally's beauty store.

**Jacob's pov**

I can believe we were actually at the mall. Helping Paul buy clothes for his date tonight he was so whipped. But then ago it was Joeanna.

I was with Embry looking at shoe for Paul, when the most beautiful girl walked by. She had beautiful copper skin kind of like mine but a little lighter. She had long auburn curls that bounced when she walked. She was curvy and beautiful. I saw her walk into the beauty store. What was she in there for? She was already beautiful. Did I just imprint?

"dude. Are you ok." Embry said waving a hand in front of my face.

"yeah um im going to go around the corner real quick." I had to see her I had to talk to her. Who was this mysterious goddess. I walked out to the store and into the beauty store. I looked around for her, I caught her she was talking to one of the woman for help. I went to the other isle but magaed to hear what they were saying.

"ok so um I have a date tonight and I was wondering if you had anything that would go great with yellow. Something natural but cute." she sounded like a professional. Did she go on lots of dates? Did she have a boyfriend? Or worse was she married?

I peeked around the corner. The lady was showing her some type of makeup. I imagined what it would look like on her awe so beautiful. They lady left right when my imprints phone rang.

"hello? Yeah im at the mall getting stuff for none of your business nosey." who the fuck was Tyler and was he her boyfriend oh god I hope not."ok yup ill see you later " she hung up her phone and put it back in her purse.

She looked over at me shit she saw me._'shit shit SHIT_' I though to myself. I turned around pretending to look at whatever was on the shelf. Hoping she wouldn't walk over.

"you need help with that?" she said looking up at the shelf. I just stared at her god she was beautiful and her voice was like music to my ears. I imagined her moaning my name. yup I imprinted.

"uhh what?" I said smiling down at her.

"if I were you I would get tampax pearl." she said getting down a little box and hading it to me, and like a idiot I took it.

"uh um thanks" I stared at her again like an idiot God she probably thinks im stupid.

" Tiffany Bronson. And you are…" she put her hand out waiting for me to shake it and answer her. I smiled real big and grabbed her hand.

"oh! Uhm im Jacob Black." she smiled at me. Then looked down at our hands before pulling away.

"wow Jacob your freaking hot!" she giggled rubbing her hand.

"oh why thank you." I smiled leaning against the wall.

"I meant temperature wise…but your pretty cute." she winked at me then went to the register and paid for her stuff. I quickly paid for the little box I had in my hand even though I had know idea what it was for and followed her out the store.

"wait! Tiffany. I uh maybe kind of uhm do you maybe want to." she cut me off.

"go on a date with you?" she smiled.

"uh yeah." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"well…." she smiled she pulled out a pen from her purse" why don't you give me a call and we can work something out." she wrote her number down on my forearm ending it with a heart." I would love to hear from you." and with that she turned the corner and was gone. I stood their staring at the corner where she turned. I smiled to myself and walked back to the store where the guys were.

I saw Quill and Embry with their faces pushed against the window staring where I had stood with Tiffany.

"dude who was that?" Embry asked" she was hot. I mean almost as hot as Joe."

"don't talk about her like that. She's the most beatifulist girl in the world' I said grabbing Embry by his collar.

"ok calm down. Im just saying. Now who was she." I smiled off to distance not paying attention to them.

"dude you just imprinted." Quill said I just smiled to myself." why did you buy Tampons.?" Quill and Embry both erupted into laughter. I just blushed looking down. I didn't notice they were tampons.

**Joe's pov**

We were walking out of Victoria secret when Tiffany ran up to us, giggling.

"ohmigosh. Guys I just met the cutest boy in the world. his name is Jacob and he everything I ever wanted tall, dark and handsome." Jacob? I know a tall dark and handsome Jacob.

"Jacob what?" I asked and all of us leaned closer to her.

"Black. Why do you guys know him." we all laughed.

"know him. He used to be my best friend." Bella said.

"yeah, he's the Jacob I told you about." I told her everything that happened between me and him. She frowned when I said that.

" so he's taken property? Well that sucks I thought we were going to have something good. I mean he kept on staring at me with so much love and adortion." she smiled sadly. When she said that we all stopped laughing looked around at each other than started laughing some more.

"no he's not taken you can so have him. So he kept on staring at you huh?" I asked as we made our way to the parking lot. On the car ride to my house Tiffany told us about how Jacob and her hit it off, and she gave him her number. Ya see I told Jacob he would find the one. Im actually happy its my sister and not some stranger that would hurt him.

**Ok so how was this chapter? Review!:D**

**Ok lets look this over. The wolf girls and Cullen girls came together to help Joe for her date. the Cullen boys and the wolf boys came together to help Paul. Jacob met Tiffany and he imprinted on her and he also bought tampons weird boy. Why would he need those? Lol **

***review review***


	23. STALKER!

"are we done yet?" the girls spent hours on my hair which was down in soft spirals at the end of my hair, I had my nails painted gold, my makeup was done I just had to get dressed.

"almost" Alice said adding on more lip gloss." how much time do we have until he arrives?"

"twenty." Kim and Leah said at the same time. Oh gosh twenty minutes isn't enough you know how fast boys can get ready?

**Paul's pov**

"man. are yall done yet?" I asked. They've been getting me ready for hours now, well that's what it felt like.

"soon." Jasper said spiking my hair up, like that christiano Ronaldo guy. Seth said all the girls liked it. Or something like that." ok guys we have five minutes to get him ready, you have to arrive at her house in twenty minutes." jasper said.

"twenty minutes? isn't that a little long?" I said trying to fix my hair but Jasper smacked my hands away.

"trust me dude girls take forever to get ready." Seth said lint rolling my shirt. Such a neat freak.

**Tiffany's pov**

As we all helped Joe get dressed I couldn't help but think about that boy I saw john, jimmy, no no Jacob. Gahh! How could I forget? I mean he was beautiful and sweet and so so hot I mean. he should be the one forgetting my name. I mean I dated lots of guys and I know im a flirt, but for him I would quite looking at other guys. I felt so attached to him. My whole world now revolved around him and only him. that's what my mind was set on Jacob ,Jacob ,Jacob.

"Tiff?" I heard someone say my name but all I thought was Jacob.

"yes Jacob?" I said looking off into the distance. All a sudden everyone started laughing. Oh crap I just realized what I did." I mean Joeanna yeah. Yes Joe?"

"ha ha. don't worry you'll get use to being im-" Emily stopped herself." I mean you'll get use to being wooed by Jacob." all the girls smiled and nodded like they were hiding something. Oh well I find out sooner or later. I just smiled and nodded.

"so what was it you needed Joe." I said walking over to her trying to fix a curl but Alice smacked my hand away. Ahh touchy. She playfully glared at me and I returned it.

"oh could you get my dress out?" I went to get her dress and laid it on the bed. Leah got a lint roller and went over the dress. Ha-ha neat freak.

I sat next to her as I thought more about Jacob, I wish he would hurry up and call me. Maybe he lived on the rez? I hope he did because that means I could visit him when I came over Joe's house. But I live in new York. I mean if things went well with me and him I would possibly move down here but I really love new York I mean I was born and raised there. And I was going to collage their. I couldn't throw all that away. Could I? just as I was about to figure things out the bell rang.

"oh ill get it." I said as I made my way out the room. '_he had fifteen minutes this boy was a keeper'_ I thought to myself as I put my hand on the knob. I opened the door to be faced with no other than Jacob I was shocked and he looked shocked to. '_What was he doing here? Did he follow me? Omg is he a stalker?'_ all these thoughts filled my mind. Oh god if he was a stalker than I would change my mind about him.

"Di-did you follow me?" that's all I could manage he stood their with a letter in his hands and his jaw wide open.

"Tiffany" that's all he could say. I was getting real freaked out. I mean here is a dude I met across town and now he's at my doorstep. I was stalked by my ex boyfriend and things didn't end well. I hope he was not stalking me.

"yes. Is that all you can say. Are you following me? Are you stalking me?" I snapped at him he flinched. Then tried to walk forward to touch me but I pulled away." don't touch me until you answer my question, .?"

"n-no im here for Joeanna."what Joe? Is he stuck on her. I though she said nothing was going on between them.

"no she isn't home." I lied._'hey tiff who is it?_' Joeanna called from upstairs ah damn her.

"it sounds like she's home. Wait why are you here.?" rude.

"well Mr. rude im here because im preparing for a date. And Joeanna happens to be my sister…well step but she's my sister." his face fell when I said I should've made that more clear.

"a date?" he said through gritted teeth. I was about to explain but he cut me off." is that who Tyler is?" what how did he know about Tyler?

" how do you know about Tyler?"

" I watched you talk to him on your phone at the store." he said like it was nothing. Oh my gosh this guy is following me." sp you have a date and you give me your number? Do you do this to all guys? Do you flirt around like some kind of wh-" he stopped him self. Was he gong to call me a whore oh no he didn't.

"like some what Jacob? What? Say it. A whore no I don't give out my number like a whore. You know why because im not one and for your information. Im here to help Joeanna with a date with some guy she's seeing ok? And Tyler yeah the guy you heard me talking to on the phone with when you WERE STALKING ME!" I raised my voice." is my twin brother. Where here on a visit. Incase you wanted to stalk me some more. And were staying at the Hilton hotel in port angelus room 23 third floor. So now you know. You crazy shit!" I said before slamming the door in his face. I ran upstairs angry as hell."ugh forget everything I said about stupid Jacob Black!" I said as I flopped down on Joes bed. The girls looked at me shocked.

"what happened?" Bella said walking towards me. I told them everything. They all nodded understanding but they also said he might have got mad for a good reason. Good reason my brown ass! what was his reason and why did the girls keep telling me in due time? Like wtf!

**Ok that was ch.23. Tell me what you thought and what you would like to get out of this story :D toodles, and HAPPY ALMOST NEW YEAR! ;D**

**Xoxox olmiss**


	24. name calling

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile ive been busy busy busy! So bare with me xD. Here's chapter 24.

**After Tiffany's little rant the doorbell rang again. And this time I was for sure it would be Paul, which made me nervous as hell!**

"**ok girls girls he's here!" Alice squealed." ill go get the door." I was going to protest because im sure Paul would be pissed to see she answered the door, and tonight he would ask a lot of questions and I would have to answer a lot of them.**

"**ok. Im nervous help me give me pointers or something." I said pacing back and fourth. I heard Paul yell from downstairs and Alice to damn it! They where fighting I quickly ran down stairs ignoring the girls protests.**

"**what's going on?" I asked even though I already knew.**

" **what the hell is this leech doing in your house." I was about to answer but was cut off by Rosalie.**

"**DO NOT call my sister a leech you dirty mutt." she said standing in front of Alice who was standing in front of me.**

"**he's not a dirty mutt you bidazzler." Jared yelled. What? What where they doing here, just then the rest of the pack walked in as well as the Cullen boys.**

"**HEY! don't call my wife a bidazzler you butt licking mongrel." Emmet yelled as he entered the house. This was not happening.**

"**guys could we please stop this." I was cut off by Kim.**

"**hey that's my boyfriend your talking to you over sized sack of potatoes." She yelled at Emmet while holding on to Jared's arm and rubbing it.**

"**guys please stop." I said but of course it wasn't loud enough.**

"**Hey chick my brother is not potatoes!" Jasper hissed.**

"**your right he's an old man with a wrinkly ass." she shot back. I tried to calm everyone down but was not succeeding. Just then Jacob came back.**

"**get out of here you crazy twat!" Tiffany yelled at Jacob.**

"**I promise you im not stalking you! Please talk to me." he said walking towards her. This was not going well.**

"**and you guys think were crazy." Edward muttered.**

"**you guys are I mean who drinks blood?" Quill informed.**

" **We do you stinky Hob knocker!" Emmet yelled. Once he said 'hob knocker everyone quieted down and looked around the room then at Emmet.**

"**what? Hob knocker? What's that" Seth asked everyone nodded their heads and said 'yeah' and 'what the hell'.**

"**there's a lot of definitions but the main one is a dog rapist sooo yeah….." it got quiet again and everyone stared at Emmet." it was on Icarly so yeah." he sated quietly. Everyone nodded their heads smiling saying 'oh' and' oh yeah I saw that episode.'**

" that may have been a good episode but. It still doesn't explain why these female leeches are here!" Paul said which caused the name calling to start again. I was now getting pissed off.

"hey" I said a little quietly. Still ignored."Hey. Everybody." louder but still ignored."HEY." I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone turned to look at me shocked that I could scream that loud."ive been trying to get you fig Newton's to listen but your to busy freaking arguing!"

" Oh Joe were sor-" Seth said but I cut him off.

"No shut up its my turn to talk!" he looked shocked and so did everyone else.

"well since its your turn to talk could you please explain why these leeches are here?" Paul said glaring at every vampire in the room.

" ok first of all no more creature racial slang!" the all looked around at each other.

"creature racial slang?" Kim asked.

"yes creature racial slang, as in Leech." I said looking at Paul who put his head down." or mongrel, or mutt or Bidazzler." I said looking at Jared who also put his head down. Emmet raised his hand but I already knew his question." and Emmet no hob knocker either ok?" everyone nodded.

"so are going to explain how you know these le-" I cut Paul off by giving him a glare." I mean why these nice people are here." he said.

" ok the Cullen's are my friends. There plain and simple." all the wolves including their mates looked around shocked while the Cullen's just nodded.

"excuse me? Jacob said 

"Yes friends." is said.

"friends?" Collin asked I rolled my eyes.

" yes! Friends, Amis, Freunde ,Amici , Amigos , Vanner, Znajoymch! And any other foreign language for friends. And they have been my friends since I was baby. Way even before that. So get used to them because im with them all the time. And their like Family to me."

"Joe that's sweet in all but were your Family. I mean you live on Quileute ground the Cullen's aren't aloud here." Emily said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"well if all of you feel that way then I'll just leave Quileute grounds because they've been with me forever and im not letting them go because of a stupid treaty that they wont break."

"well your going to drop them or us, they already took one friend and I don't want them taking another." Jacob said from behind me. I turned around to look at him I was pissed off.

"Jacob your not going to tell me who my friends are." he started to shake.

"do you really think your dad would be happy about that?" oh no he didn't.

"you have no right bringing my father into this Jacob Black! You of all people should know what it feels like to loose a parent." he winced at that but I didn't care." and for your information and all of you who agree with Jacob my dad was real good friends with the Cullen's, I mean how do you think I met them. My mom? No it was my dad because he was mostly raised by Carlisle and Esme, just like the rest of their children. Now if all of you would please leave my house. You already ruined my night." they all looked said I was on the verge of tears because of the conversation of my dad he was still a touchy subject. They all nodded and left. With 'im sorrys' and 'please forgive us' I mean I was going to but right now I wanted to be alone. 

Everyone left. Well everyone except Tiffany who went upstairs after flirting with Jacob I guess they patch thing us. And Paul who stayed by the door. With flowers in his hands." do you want me to leave?" he asked I looked up at him and wiped the tears that fell from my cheeks.

"No." I whispered he came toward me and pulled me into a hug.

"im sorry, all of this was latterly my fault and im stupid and shouldn't have. Because I ruined our night." he said tracing lines on my back.

"yeah I know." I wasn't going to lie to him, I mean it was his fault but I wasn't going to hold it against him.

"what?" he smiled down at me which made me laugh.

"well what was I going to say?" 

"I don't know maybe something like 'oh no Hun its not your fault." he chuckled.

"oh no Hun its not your fault." I smiled up at him he grabbed my chin tilting my face up to his, leaning down but I turned away. Not wanting to kiss him like this at least.

"uhm do you want to go on our date still?" he asked pulling away from me to look me straight in the eye.

"well of course I do." he smiled and grabbed my hand as he pulled me through the front door,.

"your chariot awaits my queen." he said opening the passenger door, and holding his hand out for me to take it, I did and he lift me up into the truck. Making me feel like a princess. He slid in the driver seat and started the car.

"now off to our date." he smiled at me then backed out the drive way.

Ok so I guess my day was going to end well. I smiled to myself as we droved into the moonlight.

**Ok so you like it? Lol Emmet and his choice of words XD review ;D**


	25. Author note

**Author note: ok guys im so sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I promise I will. Very soon, if you guys have any ideas about the story lemme know! ;)**

**Thank you, Bye. Xoxox.**


	26. Caught

Dear diary,

It has been the best two months of my life. After our date Paul and I began dating, my life has been easier since then and shockingly we haven't had one fight. It's been all lovey dovey but I don't mind.

Jacob and Tiffany have been doing well also they just went on their first date yesterday night, and from what Tiffany says 'Jacob isn't as crazy as she thought and he's a really good kisser.' I could've lived without knowing that last part. At least she's happy, and she's found a person who treats her good. I've been doing a lot better with my whole bad dream thing; ever since Paul and I got together I've been having dreams about him, he blocks out the bad dreams about my father. When I do have dreams about my dad its good ones like great child memories.

On the other hand, dreams as if he was still alive.

Paul's has changed as well. His attitude is better and he's not as angry anymore. I guess he changed in a good way because of me. I mean he still gets into the occasional fights at school, but only when he catches a guy looking at me. But hey what can you do.

Love,

Joeanna.

*********later on**********

"Come on Joe there's nothing to do and the boys are out on patrol. Let's go out." Begged Kim.

I wanted to go but Paul told me not to leave the rez because there have been many vampires running around. Many killings as well, I didn't want to be one of them so I obliged.

"Kim you know what Sam said to us. Plus if we went you know Jared would get mad at you and Paul would get mad at me." I mean I wanted to go. I've been cooped up in this house for three weeks. However, I didn't want Paul worrying.

"Well last night Jared and Paul went to Port Angeles to hang out with the rest of the pack." what? I have to admit I was a little mad about them getting to go out but I wasn't going to budge.

"So?" I said crossing my arms.

"So this means we need to go out. I mean if they get to go out and have fun then we get to also." She said gripping my arm.

"Kim" I sighed. "We have fun, I mean what about Thursday we had fun….right?"

"Yeah playing Just Dance 2 with the wolf pack. Who by the way are very competitive! The worst part was losing to Seth at Tik Tok. Twice! Not once but twice! Yeah…fun." She said releasing my arm and turning away in a frown.

I couldn't help but laugh she did lose to Seth…bad.

"Ok I admit that was not as fun as we hoped, however we did do something."

"Yeah yeah." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Ugh! Fine we'll go but this." Pointing at her and then myself. "Stays a secret ok? No telling Jared." She smiled and jumped up and down. "Ok?"

"Yes! I won't say a word." Kim said while getting up and pulling me with her.

"And we can't stay out long, because if Paul comes back to my house and he sees that we're gone he'll get Jared, who will get the rest of the pack and try to do a freaking missing persons mission." She nodded still smiling. We got in the car and headed off to Port Angeles.

***********later on**************

"Ha-ha this is the best idea we ever had. See and no sign of Paul or Jared, I told you it would work out." Kim said eating her ice cream.

"Yes yes. But we should hed back in twenty minutes it's already nine thirty. They get off patrol at ten." She nodded as we made our way out of the mall.

"Hey? Don't I know you?" Someone said from behind us. Kim and I turned around to see a boy and his two friends. I think I knew he was he seemed familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yeah… uhm sorry we have to go." Kim seemed uncomfortable. She pulled me away from the three boys.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she proceeded to pull me.

"Uh that's the dude Paul beat up last week. You don't remember?" I shook my head, well I remembered a little bit but not much. "His name is Brandon, remember you guys were talking and Paul saw so he punched dude in his face. Anyways stay away from him because if Paul found out he would be pissed." I rolled my eyes I remember Brandon he was a cool kid. Besides where's Paul? He's not going to show up.

"Don't be a worry wart, Brandon is nice and sweet. Let's go talk to him." I said pulling Kim back with me."Hey! Brandon…right?"

"Yeah remember me? Your boyfriend beat me up last week." He said laughing but I knew he was actually nervous. "He's not here…is he?" I started laughing, poor kid.

"No he's not here I'm just out with my best friend." I said motioning to Kim." Kim, Brandon. Brandon, this is Kim." Kim gave him a weak wave; she knew something that is why she was paranoid. What was it?

"Hey. Oh these are my bud Keegan." He waved and so did we.

"so you guys want to go get a drink or something?" I knew where this was headed and I didn't want to go their. But before I could answer Kim did.

"Oh sorry we cant we were just heading home, because its late but thank you an-" I cut her off.

"Sure, one drink wouldn't hurt." no Joe shut up what are you doing? Kim looked at me like I was crazy.

"Good, I know this diner right around the corner." I nodded and pulled Kim along with me. What was I getting myself into?

**Paul's pov**

'so are we going to head over to Joe's after this or what?' Jared thought. Only reason he wanted to go was because Kim was sleeping over her house.

'Damn straight!' we both laughed.

'yeah well all I know is tonight is going to be a goodnight' I said mentally winking.

' you think she's ready?' Jared such a worry wart. As Joe would put it.

'yeah.. Why did she say something to you about it. Or or to Kim and then Kim told you?' I didn't want her to think I was pushing her to anything because I wasn't.

'cam down she didn't tell me or Kim anything… and you call me a worry wart.' I smiled relived.

'good' .Tonight was the night I wanted to *cough cough* I wanted it to be special though so when I got off patrol I wanted to take Joe out to port angelus for a nice date. Because I know she's been dying in that house doing nothing but playing just dance 2 and getting beat by Seth. Boy was good, Besides today was the day we began. I phased back with Jared and we headed towards Joanna's house. For some strange reason her scent wasn't as strong as it always was. I rang the doorbell. No answer. I knocked on the door. No answer. I went around the house and looked through her window. Lights out. I started to worry.

"where is she? She should be home I mean I told her not to leave her house." I started pacing back and forth.

"dude calm down maybe they went to Kim's house." I nodded feeling relieved maybe they did go to Kim's I mean I know my Joe and she wouldn't disobey me. Would she?

"come on lets go check Kim's." I nodded and we headed towards Kim's house.

Joanna's pov

We sat in the diner drinking some shakes talking to the boys they were really funny and Kim loosened up a bit because she would laugh.

"Man it was crazy he just slid right through the hallway screaming." Keegan said as we continued to laugh.

"Hey Joe you want to come out front with me real quick?" Brandon asked. I looked back at Kim who was still laughing. She nodded at me and I followed him out the door.

"so." he said looking nervous.

"so uh oh im sorry about Paul he just gets a little over protective sometimes. But he's a real sweet guy. Once you get to know him."

"yeah…I don't think he wants to get to know me." we both laughed as I shivered It was getting cold. Man where's Paul when you need him.

"yeah but he didn't mean it…its just instinct." he grinned as I shivered again.

"you need a warm arm?" I smiled and nodded. Im not flirting just two friends talking, and arms around each other." so uh you had fun?" he said looking down at me.

"Yeah a lot of fun. I haven't laughed that hard in weeks. You guys have some good stories."

"Yeah you should hang out with sometime…become apart of one of our stories." he smiled at me. He lent down no no no don't you dare.

"Brandon." I stopped him" I have a boyfriend whom I love." he nodded looking away disappointed. His arm still around my shoulder.

"what the hell? Joanna?" I turned from Brandon to see and angry Paul and Jared. Shhhiiiitttt!

"uhm I its not. He's just a friend." I said removing Brandon's arm off of me. Paul began to shake. Just then Kim walked out Laughing with Keegan behind her. Once she saw Jared he laughter immediately halted.

"KIM?" Jared boomed." what are you doing in port angelus? Who's that? Are you cheating on me?" I turned to Kim who's eyes were beginning to water from either all the questions or Jared yelling at her. Why did we have to leave the house?


	27. am i forgiven?

**Lemon alert in this chapter…you've been warned ;)**

Silence…I could hear myself breathing, more importantly I could hear Paul's Erratic breathing. The steady movement of the car should have lulled me but all I could think was 'what is Paul thinking?' I didn't want to look over at him, my hands ringing in my lap so sweaty now as I peered over at him only for him to growl gingerly.

"What were you thinking? Didn't we tell you not to leave? You could have come back with some vampires stink on you. And THAT'S the best case scenario." He slammed his hand down on the dashboard.

And for a minute I thought the car would flip forward. I flinched drawing my hands closer to my form he was right of course. But I didn't want to admit that." Paul, listen-"

"I'm not going to listen Joeanna you could've been killed! We told you not to go your acting selfish, being a moron, what else are you going to add to that list? Don't you think about how I feel? Don't you know what I could have done to them if you had been… I don't know raped or something?"

I shot back at him. "Like you haven't already done that to me."

His face went from showing concern and fear to one massed in shaking anger.

"Joeanna you know that wasn't my fault." His mouth in a tight line as he spat out the words. Before I got a chance to say anything he continued to rant on he and Jared were right and Kim and I were so wrong." God your just so-" he said nothing else the entire ride home, not even looking over at me. The very real feeling of fear crept into my spine it was stiff as a board as I pressed my back hard into the seat

Two freaking months and he barley even talks to me. I just wish I would I had never left the house I wish I would have never opened my mouth about what he did to me. All I want is for him to hold me and kiss me. Kiss. How I long for one of his kisses we haven't kissed in two months we barley fucking hold hands. Why? Why was he doing this to me? Why was he ignoring me like this I mean I forgive him. Why cant he forgive me? I mean Jared forgave Kim. He barley even yelled at her.

I guess it was just us. We just love to argue with each other. But I want to change that I want to stop all the fights. I just… I want to feel love and only his love.

So that's why I'm here in front of his door. Scared to knock 'would he answer? Or would he open the door see it's me and then shut it?' I thought to myself. I finally knocked. I heard him yell towards the door but couldn't quite make it out. Once he opened the door the smile he was wearing faded. My heart jerked it felt like it was going to jump out and run away. That's what I wanted I wanted to run.

"We need to talk Paul. I'm tired of this ignorance I.. I just want you back I-" I was cut off by warm lips. He kissed me. I was shocked at first but then I started moving my lips with his. He lips were so soft and warm and so so tastey. But no I wanted more. So much more so I trailed my tongue on his bottom lip. He opened his mouth; I immediately started exploring each inch of his mouth with my tongue.

His tongue fought mine for dominance he won. But I didn't care I was just happy I was back in his arms kissing his beautiful lips. But for some reason I still wanted more.. I wanted..yeah I wanted to make love to him. And I was going to.

**Paul pov**

I missed her lips; I don't know why I was acting like such a douche to her. But I know I wanted her and I could tell she wanted me..Fuck I could smell she wanted me. And I think she could feel how much I wanted her. I lifted her up and carried her up the stairs to my bedroom. Thank God for my parents not being home.

I pushed her back up against the wall. I ground my hips into hers she moaned. Oh her moans were so sexy. I wanted no scratch that I needed her and I don't think my pants were strong enough to hold my huge boner inside. She moved her hips against me trying to make friction, she moaned again except this time it was more like a whimper.

"P-Paul please." I smiled through our kisses. I loved how she begged for it.

"Please what baby?" she growled at me annoyed mmm so sexy.

"ungh fuck me" she hissed through our kisses. I smiled and nodded as I lead her to the bed. The way their I managed to rip her shirt and pants off. I stood their looking at her on my bed damn she looked good.

"come here" she whispered as she pulled me down to kiss her. I climbed on top of her holding my weight on my forearms not wanting to crush her. I pulled off her bra, she was beautiful her breast were perfect. I took the right one into my mouth as I pinched her left nipple. I continued to lick, suck and bite onto it until her breathing became erratic."mmmm Paul t-touch me baby." She moaned. How could I not comply?

I kissed down her body until I reached her sex. I looked her through her panties and she let out a moan. I kissed her inner thighs as I slid off her panties. I stood up real quick to gaze at her beautiful body. I looked up at her smiling but she didn't meet my gaze she looked down blushing. I leaned down towards her and whispered." Don't be embarrassed your beautiful." She blushed again except this time not out of embarrassment.

I moved down towards her beautiful opening. I put both of her legs on my shoulders. I took one long lick from her clitoris to her opening damn she was wet and so so sweet. She let out a grunt so I repeated it again except when I got to her opening I flicked my tongue up and down. This time she moaned louder as I pushed my tongue inside her and began tongue fucking her. Her breathing became very erratic.

"Uh mmm yes yes Paul." She moaned as I began to pick up my pace." Paul I'm going to cum." She whispered. Good that's what I wanted I wanted to taste her sweet juices.

"Do it. I wane taste you." I whispered into her pussy I felt her muscles tighten around my tongue. She let out a loud sexy moan as she cummed into my mouth. Good thing we were home alone.

I climbed on top of her and began kissing her letting her taste her own juices.

"Damn I taste good." She said against my lips. Those words those four words she said made me even harder and I doubt that was possible because I was already ripping through my pants. She slid my pants down to my ankles and I kicked them off the rest of the way. She looked down and her eyes widen as she saw my manhood.

"Are you okay? Joe we don't have to if you don't want to." I assured her I seriously didn't want to pressure her into anything she didn't want to.

"No no. its fine your just well..really big. Bigger than the last time I saw you." She looked away blushing. Damn she was cute when she blushed. I grabbed her chin to face me.

"Its ok I'll be very gentle. And if you want to stop just let me know and I will. Ok?" she nodded and I gave her one last passionate kiss before I climbed on top.

I positioned myself at her entrance."Paul you know I'm not a virgin." She said looking straight into my eyes. I thought about that night and felt a rush of sorrow fall over me I guess she noticed."Baby its fine it's behind us. I love you. you know that." I nodded my head.

"yeah and I Love you to." I did I loved her more than anyone or anything in this world, and I wanted this night to be about her and only her. I knew that after this night our lives would be different. No more fights…just love. And lots of it.

I slid into her inch by inch at first she was stiff, she didn't move but she encouraged me to keep going in and I did. Once I was about eight inches in I let her adjust. I know she wasn't a virgin but this new size well. It would make her feel like she was. It's not that I wasn't big before it was just that I was about seven inches and then and now I'm ten, almost eleven.

"Ok you can move now." She whispered before she kissed me. I began slow thrust she was so tight I felt like I was going to burst right there. But this was her night and I wanted to last nice and long just for my girl. After a while she began to moan louder. I took that as my cue to move faster."Ugh oh baby deeper." I wanted to but I didn't want to hurt her.

"Baby I mmm I don't want to hurt you." I said through grunts.

"You won't I promise just please go deeper." She whimpered. I went all the way in and she let out a loud moan. I kept pounding into her, then I felt as if my inner wolf took over.

"Fuck your pussy is so fucking tight." I growled into her ear. She moaned at that and squeezed her thighs tighter around my waist. She felt so good her pussy was nice and warm. I lifted one of her legs above her head to get a better angle.

"Yes right there baby ungh faster." I did just that I pounded her into the mattress. The bed was making squeaky noises and Joe was screaming I'm surprised the neighbors didn't hear." Paul I'm gonna come." I was to but I wanted to give her the best orgasm ever so I lifted her other leg above her head and moved faster and harder with each thrust.

We came at the same time screaming eachothers name. She kept milking me as she orgasmed. She made the cutest face when she did.

When she came down from her high I pulled out and pulled her next to me she lay on my chest as I made tiny circles onto her back.

"So am I forgiven?" she whispered as she met my eyes. She made the cutest puppy face. How could I not forgive her?

"Of course my love, you've always been." I smiled and kissed her. I lay there until I heard her sleeping I fell into a deep slumber with my arms wrapped around her waist. This is where I wanted to be..This is where my heartfelt at ease.


End file.
